


CAN'T GO BACK

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: NOT AFRAID [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: 4 months after the tragic loss of Allison, and the tragic loss of Mattera's mother, the gang go to Mexico to look for Derek, to only know that what they're walking into may and only be they're worse nightmare.They meet new people, like some more freshman, and there is list called a Deadpool, and we welcome the BerserkersThe gang can't go back, after what happened.





	1. 1: The Dark Moon

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I can't believe we we're in Mexico, like actually in Mexico, this is not how I want to spend my 18th birthday. "This doesn't seem so bad." Stiles said**

**"It's not the town, it's the plan." I said**

**"What's wrong with the plan?" He asked and I look at him**

**"Stiles. This could be the stupidest plan we've ever come up with. You're aware of that, right?" I ask**

**"I'm aware it's not our best." He told me**

**"We are going to die." Lydia said and we started to walk**

**"Are you saying that as a Banshee or you're just being pessimistic?" Stiles asked**

**"I'm saying it as a person who doesn't wanna die." She told him**

**"Okay. Would you just mind restricting any talk of death to actual Banshee predictions?" I ask**

**"This plan is stupid and we're going to die." She told me**

**"Oh, thank you." I say sarcastically and we continued walking**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it to a bar and we saw two guys and Lydia spoke Spanish to them, and they looked at me and Stiles, and Stiles pulled out a card out of his pocket, and he pointed it at a camera, and they let us in. We walk to the bar and we saw drinks like vodka or some shit, I didn't want to drink, and I especially didn't want Stiles to drink, cause he get's wasted fast, I saw Stiles going to pull his wallet out but some guy came up to us "No. On the house. Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink." A guy said**

**"We didn't come here to drink." I say and I put a bullet in the drink**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Severo hates this music. Me? I've always loved the music of youth. This kind, especially. It has a savage energy." Araya said**

**"We're here for Derek Hale." I say**

**"Is that so?" She asked "We know you have him. We've heard you can be bought." Lydia said and I see Stiles pull out 50,000 dollars**

**"It's 50,000 for Derek." Stiles said and Araya looked at the money**

**"Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this? Japanese mafia?" She asked and I hear clicks of guns 'We're gonna die!' I thought**

**"Not smart to come alone." She told us and I scoff**

**"What makes you think we came alone?" I ask, we brought my annoying Step Brother Jace, Kira, Malia, and Scott**

**"You brought a wolf into my home?" Araya asked**

**"We brought an Alpha." Stiles told her**

**"My friends... I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the dark moon is?" Araya asked**

**"The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky." Lydia said**

**"But do you know its meaning?" Araya asked her**

**"Some people say it's a time of reflection. Or grief." Lydia said**

**"Grief and loss, mija. I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale." Araya said**

**"'Cause we don't like to lose." I said, and I heard the walkie-talkie go off and I hear Scott's voice**

**"Stiles. Take 10 off the table." Scott said and Stiles took 10,000 off the table**

**"Maybe you should just take the deal." Lydia said**

**"While I'm keen to follow the warning of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline." Araya said**

**"Come on. Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist. Just come on, take the money." Stiles said and Araya picked up the walkie-talkie**

**"Severo? Show them how the Calaveras negotiate." She said, and grabbed me and Stiles' arm and threw us in a nasty ass bathroom, but she took Lydia**

**"Shit." I say and I see Malia, Jace, Kira, and Scott get thrown in here, but Scott was unconscious**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{Flashback}**

**"Ok, so how long has it been?" I ask**

**"Weeks. He hasn't gotten back to any of my texts." Scott told us He returns his texts?**

**"Has Derek ever returned your texts?" Stiles asked**

**"Once. Definitely once. But this time it felt different. So I went to the loft. The alarm was on. Everything looked okay. But then I found these. So I sent a picture of it to Deaton. He said that it's the mark of a family of hunters based out of Mexico. The Calaveras." Scott told him as he held up bullets**

**"What would they want with Derek?" Lydia asked**

**"You don't think they killed him, do you?" I ask**

**"I... I don't know. That's why you're here." Scott told Lydia and gave her the bullets and she dropped them on the table, and I knew she hear something**

**"Lydia, what? Is he dead?" I ask**

**"No. But I'm not sure he's alive either." She told me**

**"What does that mean?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know. There's something not right. I just... I don't know." Lydia said**

**"So if the Calaveras have him, how do we find them?" I ask**

**"Mexico." Scott said holding up a bullet Oh great, we're going to Mexico.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{Flashback Over}**

**"He's awake. Guys, he's awake." Kira said and I turn around to see Scott awake**

**"Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked**

**"Yeah. They don't have him. They don't have Derek." Scott said**

**"We know. But right now, they've got Lydia." Jace said**

**"Lydia? What do they want with Lydia?" Scott asked, and Scott started to find a way out**

**"We already looked for a way out. I think a lot of people have." Kira said**

**"I say when that door opens again, we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it." Malia said**

**"What about Lydia?" I ask**

**"What about her?" She asked**

**"We're not leaving without her." Scott said**

**"Why not?" She asked him and I look at Jace and he nods and walks over to her**

**"Because we don't leave without people. Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends." Jace told her**

**"Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?" Kira asked**

**"If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I'd leave." Malia told her**

**"Mmm. Believe it or not, that's progress." Jace said and I sigh and I walk over to Stiles**

**"All right, guys, we're not dead yet. And that means Araya wants something." Scott said**

**"But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft. Right?" Jace asked**

**"Maybe he left on his own." Stiles said**

**"Maybe someone else got to him." Scott said, and I see people walk in and they tasered Scott and took Kira**

**"Oh my god." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit next to Stiles and I kinda felt my heart race, when Stiles touched my hand "Not how you wanted to spend your 18th birthday huh?" He asked and I smile**

**"As long as I'm with you, I don't care." I say and he smiles and I kiss him, and we were like that for about 8 seconds, and once we pull away,**

**“How is your headaches?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“They stopped randomly, and I haven’t had one in a couple of weeks.” I say “I’m still pretty confused on what power, the nogitsune and Noshiko was talking about.” I continue and I see Jace pacing and Malia looking down at the ground**

**"Do you hear them? Can you hear Scott? Can you hear Kira, Lydia, anybody? What are they saying?" Jace asked her and she shook her head**

**"I... I can't. I can't concentrate. I... There's too many sounds and voices." She said**

**"Okay. It's okay. Well, just breathe. Breathe with me, all right? You practiced this with Scott before, remember?" Jace told her as he got down in front of her**

**"I'm trying." She told him**

**"It's okay, it's okay. Just focus on something. Here, look at my eyes. Very good. Just focus on the sound of my voice. All you have to do is try to concentrate. Concentrate..." He told her and she kissed him 'Wow, they are cute together.' I thought, and I saw lights flicker and we walk over to her**

**"They're killing him." Malia said and I sigh and I put my hands over my head but then I hear her say something truly unexpected "Kate." She said, and I look over at her**

**"That's impossible. It's impossible. That can't be what he said." I say**

**"Why? Who... who's Kate?" Malia asked**

**"She's a hunter. An Argent." Stiles said Kate can't be alive can she?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Scott walk over to us "So what now?" Stiles asked**

**"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." Scott told him**

**"She gonna tell us where?" Jace asked**

**"Uh, actually, she's giving us a guide." Scott said**

**"What?" I ask and I heard a motorcycle drive up and she takes her helmet off "Braeden." I say**

**"Who's Braeden?" Malia asked**

**"She's a mercenary." Lydia asked**

**"Right now, I'm the only one who's gonna take you to la iglesia." She said**

**"The church?" Lydia asked**

**"What's the church?" Stiles asked**

**"It's not a place you'll find God." Braeden told him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were silent for a few minutes until Malia spoke up "Okay, I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent?" She asked there is about 7 people in a 5 person jeep, and I was kinda squished**

**"I'd like to know too." Kira said**

**"Well, we were at her funeral. So, I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground." I say**

**"She was never in it." Scott said**

**"She was Allison's aunt. And a total sociopath." Lydia said and I remember Allison's death that I'm still not over**

**"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." Kira said**

**"Um, yes, he does." Malia said**

**"Yeah, she's right. You guys should know. You need to know." Scott said**

**"All right. Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family." Stiles said**

**"Some of them survived, like Cora, and Peter." I say**

**"A very angry Peter." Lydia said**

**"Yeah, he's the one who bit and turned me." Scott said**

**"And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her." Lydia said**

**"And we saw her buried." Stiles said**

**"No. We saw a casket, remember? She wasn't in it. The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead. Her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies. If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras, they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it." Scott said**

**"Good for her. I wouldn't do it either." Malia said**

**"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out? Because that's what she did." Scott said**

**"So, Kate's a werewolf?" Jace asked**

**"I don't know. You know, there's a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Scott said**

**"What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch?" I ask and I felt the jeep jolt and we stopped, and we all get out and I see Braeden stopped as well**

**"What happened?" She asked**

**"I don't know. It felt like we hit something." Stiles said**

**"Scott, we need to get there by night. It's too dangerous otherwise." Braeden said**

**"Go." Stiles said**

**"Not without you." Scott said**

**"Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We'll figure something out. We always do. Just go." Stiles told him**

**"Okay." Scott told him and I started to look around to see what we hit, but then I look down under the jeep and I see something in the wheel**

**"Stiles. I don't think we hit something. I think something hit us." I said as I pull out a claw of some sorts and I give it to Stiles.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Maybe we should just walk." Lydia said**

**"Hey, I will never abandon this jeep. You understand me? Ever. Ever. Ever." Stiles said**

**"Work faster, Stiles. There's something out here with us." Jace told him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's night and I was kind of cold, and I was holding a flashlight so Stiles could see, but I was shaking "Mattera, could you please hold the light still for a second? It's really hard to see anything if you keep shaking it like that." He told me**

**"I'm shaking it like this because we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor-clawed monster. And I'm terrified." I tell him**

**"Well, just be slightly less terrified. And hold this." He told me and gave me a part from the jeep**

**"What's this?" I ask**

**"I don't know. I'm hoping it's not important." He told me, Oh my god are you serious**

**"Oh god." I say, and I hear Malia roar and she runs off**

**"Malia, wait!" Kira said and**

**"Hey, Malia!" Jace yelled and he went to go after her**

**"Kira, go!" I yell "Jace, you stay here." I tell him and I turn back to Stiles "You. Fix the jeep.” I told Stiles and he looked at me and back to the place where Malia went “Stiles, focus!" I exclaim and he started working again, and he got it started "Okay come on." I say and we got in and we got Malia, and Kira and we started driving**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You... you please don't do that ever again!" Jace told her**

**"Do what?" She asked**

**"I... I thought you just took off. I thought you were running." Jace told her**

**"I was running." She told him**

**"No, I mean, like, I thought you were leaving." Jace said to her**

**"I wouldn't leave without you." She told Jace**

**"Really?" He asked**

**"I would never leave without you." She said and looked at Kira, Lydia, me, and Stiles**

**"Them I would leave." She said and I roll my eyes**

**"I have feelings you know." I say**

**"Yeah. Uh, it's progress." Jace told me, and I felt Stiles grab my hand, and I felt calm again, I don't know it's just something about his touch that makes me calm, and Lydia and Malia started to talk about the cut on her side "You didn't see anything?" I ask her**

**"Barely. It had a strong scent, though." She told me**

**"Like what?" Jace asked**

**"Like death." She said Ooh boy**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get to la iglesia, and we get out and I see Braeden, Scott, and young Derek?! "Uh..." I mutter**

**"Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia asked**

**"Uh, sort of." Stiles says and Derek looks up and I see Derek when he was like I don't know 15. Oh my god. How the hell do we deal with this? How are we gonna deal with this?**


	2. 2: 117

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**It was raining and we get Derek in the animal clinic and the first thin Deaton says is "Wow." Wow? Seriously? Wow?**

**"Wow? Wow as in, "I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do," kind of wow? 'Cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping for." Stiles told him**

**"I think you might be overestimating my abilities." Deaton told him and I try to warm a little**

**"He's cold. Really cold." Lydia said**

**"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked I hope to god not!**

**"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience." Deaton told him**

**"So what do we do with him?" I ask Deaton**

**"Until he wakes up. Probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here." Deaton told me**

**"You mean from Kate?" Stiles asked**

**"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate." Deaton said Whew mountain ash always comes in handy**

**"Why would she want do this to him?" Jace asked**

**"Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her." Deaton said**

**"And bad for everyone else." Stiles said**

**"You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? It is a school night... And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again." Deaton told us**

**"I'll wait in the jeep." Jace said and I nodded, and I took the keys from my pocket so he can unlock it**

**"Be careful." I tell him and he nods and he walks out**

**"Someone should stay with you." Scott says**

**"I'll stay." I say**

**"No." Scott and Stiles say**

**“Why not?” I ask**

**“Because, with your headaches, we don’t want you collapsing, or having him try to kill you.” Scott says and I sigh, well I tried**

**"I'll stay. My grades are fine... Despite missing a few classes." Lydia said and I felt my phone buzz and it was text and it was from Jace**

**"I'll go to the jeep, Jace says Dad wants us home." I say and they nod and I walk off to the jeep**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So it's like 2 in the morning. I wake up and she's just lying right next to me. She just sneaks in. This was like five times a week." Jace said and I laugh talking about Malia sneaking in his bedroom**

**"And then what happened?" I ask**

**"This." Jace said and lifted up the back of his shirt to see scratches**

**"Whoa." I say**

**"Yeah. Right on, right? After that we spent the rest of the night spooning." Jace said and I smile**

**"It can't be that bad right?" I ask**

**"Mattera, who's the big and little spoon, when you guys are spooning?" Jace asked me "Uh, I'm big spoon. He's little spoon." I say, but then I thought of something “Wait, why the hell does that matter, you weirdo?” I ask him and he shrugs**

**"You guys are dating right?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know, sometimes the way she looks at me, I think she knows I'm not telling her something." Jace said, I told him everything that was happening, and that Peter is Malia's father**

**"You mean Peter?" I ask**

**"We got to tell her, Mattera." He told me and I put my face in my hands**

**"I know. I just don't know how." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It might surprise you to know that some of history's greatest leaders have had to endure some pretty great failures. One you'll recognize from last night's reading failed in business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of Congress, and lost as Vice President, before he was finally elected as one of the greatest presidents that this country has ever seen. Who was he?" Mr. Yukimura said and Me, Scott, and Stiles raised our hands and Stiles looked over at me and winked at me, and I blush a little "Malia." Mr. Yukimura said and I turn around to see Malia holding a red highlighter and there was a yellow one in her mouth, and she was holding it by her lips, and she looked up at him so confused, and I heard Scott's phone ringing "Scott, phones off.” He told Scott, and Scott turned his phone off “Malia? One of our greatest presidents. Gettysburg Address?" Mr. Yukimura said and she was looking through the books, and I heard my phone chime**

**"Crap." I mumble, and I pick up my phone and I saw it was a text from my dad 'Oh dad.' I thought**

**"Phone off, Mattera.” He told me and I nodded and turned my phone off “Malia?” He asked her and she was still looking for it “Does anyone else know?" Mr Yukimura asked and I turn my phone off, and everyone except me, Jace, Scott, and Stiles raised their hands, and I heard someone's phone go off "I said phones off!" Mr Yukimura exclaimed**

**"Dad, that was yours." Kira said and I chuckle**

**"Oh. Um..."Scott, call Lydia."" Mr. Yukimura said reading what was on his phone and I look at Scott, and so does Stiles 'What the hell happened?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I don't think he's just younger in body. I think he's younger in his mind too." Deaton said as Lydia wrapped his arm up in a bandage**

**"He didn't recognize either of us. And he looked like he was scared out of his mind." Lydia said**

**"So if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared, where do you go?" I ask**

**"A wolf goes back to its den." Jace said**

**"But Derek lives in a loft." Scott said**

**"Not when he was a teenager." Stiles said The Hale House?**

**"The Hale House?" Lydia asked**

**"He wouldn't remember the fire. It wouldn't have happened yet." Deaton told her**

**"Hold on. Say you do manage to catch up to him? What are you going to say to him? That his whole family is dead?" Lydia asked**

**"I guess I'm going to have to." Scott said**

**"Good luck with that." I say**

**"I can't lie to him." Scott said**

**"Okay, I'll do it." Stiles said**

**"I don't think any of us can. Remember, he can hear a heartbeat rising. When we find him, we tell him the truth." I say**

**"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to." Deaton said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Jace, Stiles, and Scott run in the Sheriff's station and I see young Derek, Parrish, and Stilinski "Crap." I mumble**

**"I'll handle this." Stilinski said and he pulled me, Stiles, and Scott in his office "I want you to be honest with me. Absolutely and completely honest.” Stilinski says and we nodded “Have you been time traveling?" He asked Are you kidding me?**

**"Hang on, what?" Stiles asked**

**"Because if time traveling is real, you know what? I'm done. I'm out. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House." Stilinski said**

**"We found him like that." Scott said**

**"Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?" Stilinski asked him**

**"No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake." Stiles said and I roll my eyes 'Idiot!' I thought**

**"You told me you were camping!" Stilinski said**

**"Yeah, we were... In Mexico." Stiles said and I look at him**

**"That didn't make it better." I say**

**"Derek's been aged backwards. He can't remember anything. We just need to talk to him." Scott said**

**"Yeah, well, so far he's not talking to anybody." Stilinski said**

**"He'll talk to me." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was standing by a desk with Stiles on my left side, and Jace on my right side, "Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek asked**

**"There was an accident. You lost some memory, but we can help you get it back." Scott said Ooh this should be good**

**"How much memory?" Derek asked**

**"A lot. But you can trust us." Scott said and he showed him his eyes and they were red, his alpha eyes "You're an Alpha.” Derek says to Scott and then Derek looked over at me, Jace, and Stiles “Okay, who are you? And who is he? Who is she? Who are you?" Derek asked, me and Stiles look over**

**"Oh, we're the guys and the girl keeping you out of jail." Stiles said**

**"Let us help you." Scott said**

**"No." Derek said and I got mad**

**"Okay, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. You need to listen to us. And that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolfman. You got that?" I ask**

**"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon." He told me Wait what?**

**"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Scott asked**

**"I said I'm fine." Derek told him**

**"All right, you coming with us or not?" I ask**

**"You want me to trust you? Where's my family?" Derek asked Oh boy**

**"There was a fire. And... They're not here anymore. They're fine. Just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And we're going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back." Scott said Oh my god, he actually lied**

**"Okay." Derek said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I shouldn't have done that. I lied my ass off." Scott said as Derek was talking with Stilinski, I'm just surprised he did it**

**"Hey, your ass is fine. You saved him a ton of unnecessary pain. We'll figure this out in a day or two, he goes back to being old Derek, everyone's happy. Except for Derek, who's never happy." I say**

**"It's just another person that we're lying to. I always feel like it's always been better when we tell the truth. With Lydia, my mom, your dad." Scott said to Stiles**

**"Yeah, but that is Derek Hale in there. He may be a kid right now, but he's still Derek Hale." Stiles said**

**"All right. Take him to my house and don't let him out of your sight." Scott said**

**"Where are you going?" I asked**

**"I'm going to go talk to the guy we should have gone to before." Scott said and I knew he was talking about Peter**

**"Uh... Yeah, we hate that guy." Stiles said as Scott walked off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, and Derek walk in Scott's house "We're going to wait here for Scott. We're going to sit quietly. We're not going to call or talk to anyone." I said**

**"Do I talk to you two?" He asked me "No." Stiles said**

**"Fine." Derek told him**

**"Good." I say**

**"Who's going to talk to him?" Derek asked and I saw Rafael, and I jump a little**

**"Ah! Are you getting taller?" Stiles asked**

**"What are you guys doing here?" He asked**

**"We're waiting for Scott." Derek said and I look at Stiles**

**"Yeah, so am I. We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry?" He asked**

**"No." Me and Stiles said while Derek said**

**"Yeah." and I look at him**

**"We're not hungry." I say**

**"No, I'm starving." Derek told me**

**"Neither of us are hungry. Thanks, though." Stiles said**

**"Okay, well if you're not hungry, Stiles and Mattera, your friend can still eat with us. What's your name?" Rafael asked and I look at Stiles**

**"Miguel." Stiles said 'Miguel? He doesn't know any other names?' I thought "My cousin Miguel. From Mexico. So..." Stiles said and Rafael spoke Spanish to him 'Shit!' I thought "Oh my God." Stiles said and Derek spoke Spanish back to him**

**"Fantastic. Egg roll?" Rafael asked**

**"Hell yeah." Derek said and me and Stiles look at each other, and we laugh nervously**

**"Fantastic! Egg roll." We say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were eating, and it was so awkward "So, uh, Miguel. What did you say your last name was again?" Rafael asked**

**"Oh, it's Juarez. Cinqua... Tiago." Stiles said and I roll my eyes a little, and Derek taps my arm and I lean over**

**"He's your boyfriend?" He asked in a whisper**

**"Uh yeah." I whisper and I lean back**

**"That's a mouthful. How do you spell that?" Rafael asked**

**"Phonetically." Stiles told him**

**"Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent?" Derek asked Shit!**

**"He's low level. Very low level. He doesn't even have a voice." Stiles said**

**"So do you investigate murders?" Derek asked**

**"Sometimes. When it's a Federal crime." Rafael told Derek**

**"What about fires?" Derek asked and I look at Stiles**

**"Oh my God, I wonder where Scott is. Shouldn't Scott be here by now? We should call Scott." Stiles said pulling out his phone**

**"What kind of fires are you talking about?" Rafael asked and I laugh nervously and I pull out my phone to call Jace or my dad or whoever picks up**

**"Do you know anything about the Hale family?" Derek asked**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek pushes Stiles against the wall, but he was facing the wall "Derek!" I exclaim, I do not take shit, from adult Derek, and I will certainly not take shit from young Derek**

**"Okay, I didn't lie. I omitted certain truths. Vital truths now that I think about it." Stiles said**

**"I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to the Alpha. I'll talk to Scott." Derek said**

**"Okay. I'm going to go get him. My phone's downstairs. Going to call him real quick. You stay here, just don't move, okay? Don't move. Don't... I thought you..." Stiles as he kept walking back and forth seeing if Derek had moved yet**

**"Get your damn phone!" I exclaim and I follow him downstairs**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"No, he's in your bedroom, he'll be totally fine. To be honest, I'm starting to miss the old Derek. So, if you actually think that Kate's coming to find him.." Stiles said as we were talking to Scott, and we walk to see Derek is gone**

**"You might be right." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It was never... Never about the Triskelion. They took it, they took it while I was blinded." Peter told us**

**"Took what?" I ask**

**"Bonds. Bearer bonds and they took them all." Peter told me**

**"Bearer bonds? Hold on. Are you saying you got robbed? This was a heist. Somebody planned this." Stiles said**

**"How much did they take?" Lydia asked**

**"117." Peter said**

**"Thousand?" Me and Stiles asked**

**"Million." He told us 117 million dollars?!**

 


	3. 3: Muted

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Of course you're still the team captain. You got your grades up just like Coach told you to, right?" Stiles asked as we walk to the field**

**"Yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team. He just told me to show up at tryouts today." Scott told him**

**"We got bigger things to deal with anyway. Did you tell Argent yet?" I ask**

**"Ah. I texted him but he didn't get back to me." He told me A text?**

**"You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" I ask**

**"I didn't have the money to call France." Scott told me**

**"Yeah, you think you got money problems? Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House." Stiles said Another notice.**

**"Another notice?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, this one said, "Final." Now, what the hell are we even doing here anyway? We got like a 117 million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them." Stiles said and I see Scott looking at something**

**"It is now." He said and me and Stiles turn around to see this kid in the goalie, and he was catching every ball, not letting the balls get past him**

**"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked and I look back at the kid, Liam- Okay he can't be that good "Okay, maybe we should just practice a little bit." Stiles said and him and Scott went out to the field**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the boys locker room, and Liam looked over at us, but more shocked to see me "Hey, Liam. You want to explain what that was out there?" I asked**

**"What do you mean?" Liam asked**

**"That little display. Your little circus act." I say**

**"What circus act?" He asked me**

**"You caught every shot." I say**

**"I was in goal." He told me**

**"Yeah, but nothing, not a single shot got past you." I tell him a little annoyed**

**"Yeah, I was the goalie. You guys played this game before?" Liam asked Stiles and Scott, and I clenched and unclenched my fists**

**"You're a freshman, right?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah." Liam said**

**"But you weren't here last semester." Stiles said**

**"I transferred from Devenford Prep." Liam said**

**"You transferred?" Scott asked and he knew he was lying, and so did I**

**"Yeah." Liam told him**

**"No, you got kicked out, didn't you?" Scott asked**

**"All right. Look! Kicked out or transferred, what do you guys care? I came here to play lacrosse. The team could use a few good players, right?" He asked Uh no!**

**"No. No, we don't need any more good players." Stiles said**

**"Actually, we could sort of use a couple." Scott said**

**"Okay, how'd you get this good? Have you always been this good? Or did it suddenly happen just once over night. Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods during the night of a full..." Stiles said but I covered his mouth with my hand,**

**"Stiles, shut up." I say and I uncovered his mouth**

**"Look, I learned from my stepfather, all right? He made team captain when he was a sophomore. Like you. And yeah... I guess I'm just that good." Liam said and walked off What a prick**

**"He wasn't lying that time." Scott told us and I rolled my eyes**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"An axe murderer?" Jace asked**

**"A family murdering axe murderer." Stiles said as we walked to the lockers**

**"I already heard about it." Scott said**

**"What? You did? How?" I ask him**

**"My mom called me. She knew we'd see it on the news." Scott said**

**"Perfect. Let's go." Stiles said**

**"Whoa, whoa. We've got Econ in five minutes." Scott told him**

**"All right. Did you forget the part about the family murdering axe murderer?" Stiles asked him**

**"Did you forget that your dad's the sheriff? They want us to stay out of it." Scott said and I look at Jace and Kira**

**"Um, Dad kinda wants me safe." Jace said**

**"Are you guys kidding me? There's a family murdering axe murderer and we're not going to do anything about it?" I ask**

**"Maybe we should just let the adults handle it." Kira told me**

**"So the three of you, you just want to stay here, school, go to class. Never heard anything so irresponsible in my life." Stiles said and he pulled my hand to walk off**

**"See you guys at tryouts?" Scott asked and I put my thumb up saying 'yes'**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It was the first kiss since our actual first kiss." Scott said as they got changed for the lacrosse tryouts**

**"That's good. You kissed her." Stiles said**

**"I did. But I didn't." Scott said**

**"Was it on the lips?" Stiles asked him**

**"Yeah." Scott said**

**"Was there tongue?" Stiles asked Our first kiss never had tongue, I wish it did, but that’s not the point.**

**"No. I... It was like how you kiss your grandmother when you're five." Scott told him and I make an awkward face**

**"Oh, chaste. You gave her a chaste kiss." I say Oh my god!**

**"Yeah, and now it's... It's all weird. It's all completely weird and I... I don't know what to do. Maybe I should text her." Scott said and I sigh**

**"No. Just no with the texts." I say annoyed and I hear Coach blow the whistle and I see him**

**"As a reminder, it's an open tryout today. All positions available. This is a rebuilding season, people. Jackson's gone, Lahey's gone... Greenberg, the one guy I actually wanted gone... Was held back. Again. Get your asses on the field." Coach said and we got onto the field, today I'm like gonna be watching them a little to close, maybe like close like the line close.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see them running, Ooh boy good thing I'm not on the team "Terrible. Horrifying. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic. Is that everyone?” Coach asked and I saw Stiles run here last “Yep, that's everyone." Coach said and I sigh and I went over to him, and he looked out of breath, and tired but he was still hot, I held him up**

**"Who came in first?" He asked**

**"Liam." Scott said**

**"He isn't human. What is he? Like a Were-Cheetah? Does it even exist? Is that a thing?" He asked**

**"I think he's just that good." Scott said**

**"I'm gonna puke, take me somewhere." Stiles told me**

**"Okay." I say and as we walk him over somewhere**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was near the guys that were lined up, and Coach can't stop me, cause he know's I will put up a fight, and I see Stiles go up, and he takes a shot, but the goalie caught it, without even trying "Ooh." I say silently and Stiles walks back to us and I see Liam is up next**

**"You know, maybe he's only good in goal. You know, just totally useless on the rest of the field." Stiles said and Liam takes a shot and makes a goal**

**"Maybe he's just perfect at everything. I hate this kid!" I say and Scott looks at me**

**"You don't have to hate him. The team needs new players." He told me**

**"Oh, really? What about a new team captain?" Stiles asked and Scott went up and took a shot put the ball hit the side of the goal, and I heard this clink sound**

**"Nice, McCall." Garrett said**

**"Hey, Garrett... Shut up!" Stiles said to Garrett, and I saw Stiles and Scott, doing really terrible and they were not making any shots, and Stiles went over to me**

**"What the hell is going on with, Scott?" I ask and he shrugs and I see Scott walk up to us,**

**"Dude, what is going on with you?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know. I'm having a really off day." He told him**

**"Off day? You were dying out there! I feel actual physical pain watching you." Stiles said**

**"I didn't see you make any shots." Scott said**

**"Yes, that is because I'm terrible, though, Scott. You... You are the Alpha." Stiles told him**

**"Not on the field. I'm a human on the field." Scott tells him and I roll my eyes**

**"Well, human you is kind of sucking at the moment. So do you think there is any way you can use just like a little tiny bit of wolf power?" I ask**

**"It's cheating." He told me**

**"I know it is! It's just I hate seeing this little prick come in and steal all your glory after you worked your ass off. I hate it." I say**

**"He's not going to steal all the glory." Scott told me and I heard Coach cheer for Liam**

**"He's stealing the glory." I say and Scott and Stiles went back to the line**

**"McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for two-on-ones. Let's go! Line it up!" Coach said and Stiles and Scott grabbed the long sticks and went to the outer field, and I saw Garrett get ready, and I hear the whistle and Garrett ran, but Scott knocked his stick out of his hand**

**"Yes!" I cheer, and they boys look at me "What?" I ask them and they look back over, and another person got ready to shoot, and they ran after they heard the whistle and he just got knocked down, and so did another person. I smile 'That's my boys!' I thought and I see Liam get ready to shoot 'Oh great!' I thought and Liam ducked when Stiles and Scott tried to knock him down, and he made the shot "Oh hell no." I mutter and I walk near coach, well just next to Stiles and Scott "That was luck!" I exclaim**

**"Oh no, Mattera. Don't get involved." Stiles said**

**"Shut up, Stiles." I say "Do-over!" I exclaim There is no do-overs but I don't care**

**"Mattera, there's no do-overs. This is a practice." Coach told me**

**"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." I say**

**"I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Liam." Coach said and I walk over to coach, and I see Liam try to take a shot, and Scott flipped him over and when Liam came back into contact with the ground, I hear bones crack, and I cringe, and I ran over to them "Don't move! Don't touch him!" Coach said and Liam tried to get up, but Stiles and Scott put Liam's arms around them to hold them up**

**"I think we better get him to the nurse." Scott said and they started to take him to the nurse and I followed them. I took it too far with that.**

 


	4. 4: The Benefactor

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Like I said, I told my dad everything I could." I say**

**"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott asked**

**"You barely told me about Liam.” I told Scott “What did you do with him anyway?" I ask**

**"He's upstairs." Scott told me**

**"Doing what?" I ask**

**"Lying down." Scott told me and I raise my eyebrows, and we went upstairs and went into the bathroom, and I pull back the shower curtain and I see Liam, wrapped up in tape,**

**"Okay." I whisper as I close the shower curtain, and I sit down on the ground while Stiles and Scott sit down on Scott's bed**

**"So you bit him." Stiles said**

**"Yeah." Scott said**

**"And you kidnapped him." I say**

**"Yeah." Scott says**

**"And brought him here." Stiles said**

**"I panicked." Scott told him**

**"Yup. This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it? As a reminder, this is why me and Stiles always come up with the plans. Your plans suck." I say**

**"I know. Which is why I called you two. So, what do we do?" Scott asked and I sigh, and we got Liam out of the bathtub and sat him in chair, still wrapped up in tape**

**"Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it? Okay." I say and he nods and I rip the tape off, and he exclaims in pain**

**"Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?" Stiles asked**

**"Not really." Liam said to him**

**"Good. That's good." Stiles said**

**"I don't understand either." Scott said**

**"Maybe you should tell him." I say**

**"Tell me what?" Liam asked me**

**"Liam... What happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you." Scott said**

**"Unless it kills you." Stiles said and I look over at him with a glare "Shouldn't have said that." Stiles said**

**"What?" Liam asked and I just kept looking at Stiles, glaring at him for how much of an idiot he is being**

**"Uh... Uh-oh. Oh-oh. Is he... Is he crying?" Stiles asked and I look over to see Liam crying 'Stiles!' I thought**

**"Liam, it's okay. You're going to be alright. You're not going to die." Scott said**

**"Probably not." Stiles said**

**"Stop it." I say as I hit him in the back of his head**

**"Okay, possibly not." Stiles told him and I sigh annoyed**

**"Would you two just help me untie him?" Scott asked and got all the tape off of Liam, and he gets up**

**"Liam? Are you okay?" Scott asked**

**"We're sorry about that. We're really sorry." Stiles said and Liam whacked Scott with a chair, and I back up**

**"Liam, what the hell is your..." Stiles asked but he got cut off by Liam punching him in the face, Okay I got pissed, like Scott can heal and stuff like that, but if you hurt Stiles, you're dead. Okay, maybe I have idiot friends, cause they let Liam get away, and I ran down the stairs**

**"Your plan sucked, too." Scott told us He was right.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk the hallway and we corner Liam so he doesn't get away "We need to talk." Scott said**

**"No, you need to back the hell up, okay? All three of you." Liam said and I glare at him, I was still pissed from last night**

**"Can you just listen for one second. Please? Liam... We're brothers now." Scott said What?**

**"What?" Liam asked**

**"Oh, god please stop." I say**

**"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me." Liam snapped**

**"The bite... The bite is a gift." Scott told him and I move from Stiles**

**"Scott, stop. Please stop.” I told Scott “You, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt." I say to Liam**

**"By kidnapping me?" He asked and I sigh**

**"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you. Okay? Me and Stiles aided and abetted." I say and he looks between me and Stiles**

**"Liam, I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you. Something big." Scott told him**

**"Nothing's happening to me. Nothing." Liam said and he took off the bandage, and I saw there was nothing, he's a werewolf, and I look at Stiles and Scott**

**"We're screwed." I mutter**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'm not sharing my basement." Malia said**

**"Actually, it's my basement. And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia said to her, and I chuckled**

**"All right, she's still learning." Jace said, and I look at him**

**"Oh, really? You still can't control yourself on the full moon. I have to have Dad come help me." I say and Jace glares at me and I smile sarcastically**

**"Guys. We're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them." Scott said**

**"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked**

**"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." Stiles said**

**"I'm in." I say and Stiles pointed at me**

**"We're not killing or kidnapping him." Scott said and I slouch down, I really want to kill him**

**"Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him." Lydia said**

**"So, you're going to ask out a freshman?" I ask**

**"No, I'm done with teenage boys. But, if we're playing a trick on someone, we'll have to use the trickster." Lydia said and we all look at Kira**

**"Who? Me? No way. Not me." Kira said**

**"Yes, you. You know what they call a female fox? A vixen." Lydia said**

**"Me?" She asked**

**"You can do it, Kira. Be a vixen." Lydia told her**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it to the lake house, and it was nighttime, and tonight was the full moon, and I looked a bit shaken up, from what me and Stiles did, we got information on Liam, and it was bad "I just talked to Kira. She's on her way. She said it's all going fine." Scott said to us**

**"It's not that. I have to tell you something. Me and Mattera asked around about Liam. We know why he got kicked out of his last school." Stiles said**

**"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Scott asked him**

**"He kind of got into it with one of his teachers. And... The kid's got some serious anger issues." I say**

**"How serious?" Scott asked and I took out my phone and showed him a picture, of a totally beat up car**

**"Well, that's his teacher's car. After he took a crowbar to it." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Liam and Kira walk in and Liam looked at the chains and then us "What the hell is this?" Liam asked us**

**"Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem, Liam." I say**

**"And we're the only ones that can help." Scott told him, Yeah the only ones.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Werewolves? Werecoyote. Banshee. Fox?" Liam said going through us, Wow I never noticed how much our friends are Supernatural**

**"Kitsune. But fox works." Kira said**

**"What are you two?" Liam asked me and Stiles "I'm just human, I think. I honestly don’t know." I say**

**"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles told him Oh I don't want to remember that, for love of god please, don't bring that up again**

**"What are you now?" Liam asked**

**"Better." Stiles said and I chuckle, and Liam looked at the chains**

**"Are those for me?" He asked**

**"No, they're for us." Jace said and Malia and Jace's eyes glowed, her's glowed blue, while Jace's glowed yellow, He's still a beta. Thank god, he hasn’t killed anyone,**

**"How did you do that?" He asked**

**"You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott said**

**"The moon's already out." Liam told him**

**"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott asked**

**"I feel like I'm surrounded b a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna.." Liam snapped but he cut himself off by covering his ears screaming, and I see headlights 'Crap!' I thought**

**"Did you tell someone about this?" I ask Liam as I crouch down in front of him**

**"My friend Mason." He told me and looked at Kira "You said it was a party." Liam said to Kira Oh no**

**"Who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked**

**"Everyone." Kira said, and I look down to see his claws**

**"The floors! Get him off the floors!" Lydia said and he just roared at us, and I felt myself being pulled back and I knew it was Stiles**

**"We need to get him to the boathouse. Now!" Scott exclaimed and they took Liam to the boathouse and I see Jace put his hands on the table**

**"Mattera?" Jace asked while Malia asked for Stiles**

**"Yeah?" We both asked and I put my hand on his shoulder and he roared at me, and I was taken aback**

**"Hey... Okay, basement. Now. Now." I say and I grabbed Jace's arm and I dragged him down into the basement, and Stiles and Malia followed shortly after**

**I was chaining up my brother so he wouldn't attack me, and Stiles did the same thing for Malia "Too tight?" I ask him**

**"Tighter." He growled, and I tightened the chains**

**"You two can leave if you want." Malia told me and Stiles**

**"I'm not going anywhere." I say to them**

**"And to be honest, I'm probably safer down here than in a party with fifty freshmen and a very pissed off Lydia." Stiles said, and I heard the music getting louder, and I look at Stiles, and I see Jace and Malia get mad and they try to scratch us**

**"Stiles, please go." Malia told him**

**"You too, Mattera." Jace told me and I shook my head violently**

**"It's okay. I hate parties. It's a social anxiety thing. You ever had a panic attack?" I ask Jace**

**"I'm having one now!" He yelled, and I crouch in front of him**

**"Ah! Just breathe, okay. I'm not going to leave you." I tell him**

**"What if I hurt you?" He asked me scared of what he will do to me**

**"You're not going to." I say, and he tried to scratch my face and I back up**

**"But I want to. Uh! I look at your face and I want to slash at it. I want to tear at it. I want to feel your bones crack between my hands." He told me Huh that's the first time someone has said that to me**

**"Surprisingly enough, you're the first person to ever say something like that." I said to him and growled and I look over at Stiles "Go." I said and he widened his eyes**

**"What?" He asked me and I walk to him**

**"Go." I say again "I'm not leaving you with them." He told me as he put his arms on mine**

**"You're gonna have to. I'm the only one who could probably help them." I say as I take his hands off of my arms**

**"Mattera, I'm not leaving." He told me and he sounded serious, and I sigh**

**"Fine, but you're staying in the back." I say to him and he nods and goes in the back, and I sigh and I turn back to them, and Malia and Jace got one of their arms free and tried to attack me**

**"Mattera!" Stiles exclaimed and I look over at him**

**"I got it!" I tell him and I turn back to them**

**"Malia? Jace? I know you two can hear me. Just listen to my voice." I tell them**

**"Listen to ours. Run!" Jace exclaimed as they both tried to get out of the chains with their free hand**

**"I'm not going to run. Because I don't think you're going to hurt me. And I think maybe you're so afraid of hurting me because of what you did to your family.” I told Malia “And Jace, I know you can't hurt me, because if you do, Dad would never forgive you. I know what that's like. I remember everything I did. I remember saying those bad things to my mom, when they were fighting. And the worst part is I remember liking it. Because I felt powerful. I felt fearless. And most of all, in control. But when I came through it, I learned something else... Control is overrated." I say to Jace and Malia and I walk to them and I unlock the chains and they tried to attack me, but stopped, and I look at their hands and their claws were gone and their eyes were back to normal "You did it." I say and they smiled and hugged me and I hugged them back, I did it, I helped them.**

 


	5. 5: I.E.D

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"So, the Walcott's were the first. At least the first that we know about. Four murders. Sean, his brother, and their parents. They were killed by a professional assassin called The Mute. Weapon of choice, a military tomahawk. But then The Mute was killed by Peter Hale after he tried to blow up Derek with a Claymore mine. Next was Demarco. He delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house. And got decapitated outside his car. And then last night, 23-year-old Carrie Hudson." Stiles said as we were with Stilinski**

**"It's a deadpool. A hit list of supernatural creatures. This is only part of it. The rest still has to be decoded." Scott said as he gave him the dead pool list**

**"Who found this list?" Stilinski asked**

**"Lydia." I say**

**"How?" He asked**

**"She wrote it. Actually, she transcribed it. Without realizing it." Stiles said**

**"Banshee?" He asked**

**"Banshee." I tell Stilinski**

**"Beautiful. All right, what are these numbers next to the names?" He asked us**

**"We're getting to that. First, you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key." Stiles said**

**"Wait. You mean, like a... Like a keyword?" Stilinski asked**

**"It's actually a name." I say**

**"Allison." Scott muttered**

**"Her name broke a third of the list." I whisper**

**"And now we think there's two other cipher keys." Scott said**

**"Which will give us the rest of the names." I say**

**"Okay. So how do we get the cipher keys?" Stilinski asked**

**"Same way we got the code." I say**

**"Lydia. She's been out at the lake house all weekend trying to find the other two key words." Scott told him**

**"You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie. Hmm? And what about these other two names on the list? Uh, Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town. They werewolves too?" Stilinski asked**

**"I don't know. But Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here." Scott said**

**"Here being Beacon Hills? Or Beacon County? The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000." Stilinski said**

**"And dropping." Stiles said**

**"But if we're talking Beacon County, then you're looking at close to 500,000. Look, how many werewolves, banshees, kitsunes and whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about? And what if the next cipher key uncovers not 12 names but 100?" Stilinski said**

**"We don't think there would be that many. There's a limit." I say**

**"Because of the numbers. We think that once we decode the names, the numbers will add up to 117." Scott said**

**"117 what?" Stilinski asked**

**"Million." I say**

**"117 million dollars, Dad. Stolen from the Hale vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders." Stiles said to his dad**

**"Someone who wants every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead." I say**

**"So the coded list goes out. And somehow these professional assassins get that list." Sheriff said**

**"And a cipher key." Stiles said**

**"And then they go after the names on the list. They being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your head off." Stilinski said, I still remember when I had that cord around my neck, from Jennifer, man that hurt like a bitch**

**"Let me see. Carrie was also stabbed. What's this mark?" I ask as I saw a mark on her chest**

**"We're not sure yet. We're still waiting on the ME's report. There's one other thing I don't get. How did this new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lake house?" Stilinski asked us**

**"Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash." Scott said**

**"Ah. So whoever ordered that keg killed Demarco." Stilinski said**

**"Yeah, it was someone at the party." Stiles said**

**"A student." Scott and I say in unison**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was looking at the pictures in my econ class, Stiles told me not to, but I'm Mattera, I don't listen "Economic disparity exists in all forms. Well, take sports, for example. Some teams have better training facilities. Some have better equipment. Unlike Beacon Hills that can barely afford the duct tape to keep our equipment together.” Coach says and he walks over to me, as I was looking at the pictures “You know, Mattera, if I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A plus student." Coach said as he looked at the pictures, but he didn't freak out, weird**

**"Thanks, Coach." I say**

**"Put those pictures away." He told me and I nod, and I saw the bottom of the lacrosse stick and I look back at the pictures and I grab the end of the stick**

**"Mattera!" He told me and I pulled the bottom of the cap off and I saw bottom and I look back down at the pictures "The hell is wrong with you?" He asked and I just kept pulling, it is someone on the team, and coach pulled the stick out of my hand "Don't answer that." He told me and walked back to his desk, and I turn to Stiles and Scott**

**"Well?" Stiles asked**

**"It's a lacrosse player." I say**

**"The killer's on the team." Scott said and I nodded**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were looking for a stick that the killer uses but we couldn't find anything "This is pointless. Most of the team plays with their own gear." Scott said**

**"Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game canceled?" Kira asked**

**"The game's the best way to catch him red-handed." Scott says**

**"But what if he's red-handed 'cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death? Which, by the way, could be either of you guys." Stiles said pointing between Scott and Kira**

**"Or Liam. Well, we don't have the whole list and he could be on it." Scott told him**

**"We don't know anything about that list. How it's made, how it's updated. I mean, who's been out taking a supernatural census anyway?" I say**

**"How do they even know about me?" Kira asked**

**"They know about everyone." Scott said and I sigh, We need that game cancelled**

**"I think Kira's right. I think we should stop the game." Stiles said**

**"I'm not afraid." Scott said**

**"Neither am I." Kira said**

**"Well, I'm terrified. And me and Stiles are not even on the list. Guys, these are professional killers. It's their profession. One of them's got a thermo-cut wire that cuts heads off. Who knows what else they have?" I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Devenford Prep, and I see Liam talking to them but he is angry, I physically felt the anger pulse off of him, which confused me "Oh, shit." I say and we ran over there, and me and Scott pull Liam back**

**"Hey, what's going on prep students? Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing? Stiles. That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for scrimmage tonight. Uh, but Let's keep it clean, all right? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you on the field.” Stiles told the boy “Go." Stiles said to us, and we dragged Liam to the boys locker room and we turned on the shower and we pushed him in, and he was growling, and thrashing around which made me get my hair damp, or maybe even soaked I don't know**

**"Okay, you calm yet?" I ask and he roared again and we pushed him back in, and I felt my dress getting wet**

**"Okay! Okay!" Liam said and we pulled him out and I turn off the water**

**"That car you smashed. I thought you said that was your teacher's." Scott said**

**"He was also my Coach. He benched me for the entire season." Liam told him**

**"What did you do?" Scott asked**

**"I got a couple of red cards." He said**

**"Just a couple?" I ask**

**"You gotta be honest with us. What else happened?" Scott asked**

**"Nothing. I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation." Liam said**

**"What was it called?" Scott asked him**

**"Intermittent Explosive Disorder." Liam told him I.E.D?**

**"I.E.D? You're literally an I.E.D? That's great. That's great. You gave powers to a walking time bomb." Stiles said and gave Scott a sarcastic thumbs up**

**"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked him**

**"Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic." Liam said and I chuckle**

**"Oh, this just gets better." I say**

**"But I don't take it." Liam said Duh!**

**"Obviously." I say to him**

**"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired." Liam told me**

**"Okay. I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting." Scott said**

**"No, no! I can do this. Especially if you're there." Liam said Suck up!**

**"But, Liam, it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team." Scott told him**

**"Who's Demarco?" Liam asked him**

**"The one who brought the beer to the party. The guy who was beheaded. Remember?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know who ordered the keg. But I know who paid for it." Liam told him Garrett!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I watched the game, not really paying attention, cause I'm too busy freaking out! I felt my phone buzz and I see a text from Lydia saying 'Got another part of the list' and I get off the benches and I run to them "Guys. Lydia just broke another third of the list." I say and I look at the list, and I see more names, but the one that surprised me is Brett**

**"Am I on it?" Liam asked**

**"No. But Brett is." I say and Scott ran off, 'Oh crap!' I thought, and me and Stiles and ran after him, and we ended up in the boys locker room, and I see Violet passed out and so was Brett**

**"I think you better call your Dad." Scott told Stiles and I sigh. We need help, like fast!**


	6. 6: Orphaned

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**We were in the animal clinic, and there was a bunch of green stuff coming out of Brett's mouth, and he was thrashing around, and we were trying to hold him down "What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles asked**

**"He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane. I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible." Deaton said coming to us with a knife**

**"Hey, Derek, how about a little werewolf strength?" I ask Derek**

**"Yeah, I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength." Derek told me talking about Brett**

**"If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him." Deaton said**

**"Derek, he's slipping. I don't think I can hold him. Ah!" Stiles exclaimed as Brett pushed all of us and I almost fell, but Stiles caught me, and I see Peter come in and punch him in the face, and he passed out**

**"I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself." Peter said**

**"Yeah, maybe more than a little." Derek told him and I see Brett and it doesn't look like he is breathing**

**"Hey, Doc, I don't think he's breathing." I say and Deaton dragged the knife over his chest and all this dust came out**

**"Is he okay?" Stiles asked**

**"I think he'll be fine, but probably out for a while." Deaton said and I hear whispering**

**"Guys, can you hear that? I think he's saying something." I say and we lean down to see what he is saying**

**"The sun... The moon... The truth... The sun... The moon... The truth..." Brett whispered**

**"Three things cannot long be hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth. It's Buddhist." Deaton said**

**"Satomi." Peter said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Your dad should be back within the hour. You want to wait in his office?" Parrish asked**

**"Actually, we want to talk to you." Stiles said**

**"Privately." Lydia said and we walk into his office**

**"This is a hit list?" Parrish asked**

**"We call it a Deadpool. Recognize any of the names?" I say**

**"Yeah. The Sheriff had me run a bunch of these through the system last night. But we couldn't find any of them." Parrish said**

**"Show him the other thing." Stiles said and I showed him the other side of the list with his name on it**

**"Okay. That's kind of terrifying. What's the number?" Parrish asked**

**"That's how much you're worth." Lydia said**

**"I'm worth five dollars?" He asked**

**"Five million." I say with 5 fingers up**

**"I only make 40,000 a year. Maybe I should kill myself. I don't get it. Why... Why am I on this?" He asked us**

**"Honestly, that might be a question for another day. Right now, there's still another third of the list we gotta crack." I say**

**"We need the third cipher key. But we need help getting it." Lydia said**

**"From who?" Parrish asked**

**"Meredith." Lydia told him "**

**The girl from Eichen? The last time you saw her, you almost gave her a nervous breakdown." Parrish said She did?**

**"Uh... Almost." Lydia told him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I decided I was gonna give Stiles a day without me, type of thing since we are always together, I just needed some alone time, and besides I'm not going back to Eichen, cause that thing that happened between me and the Nogitsune, will bring nightmares for life. I walk in my house, and I see my dad... drinking... again! That's it. "Are you kidding me?" I ask and he looks up, and I see bloodshot red eyes, and blotchy cheeks**

**"What?" He asked**

**"Dad, you're drinking again!" I exclaim and he shrugs, and I open my mouth in shock 'No, no I told him to be a better dad!' I thought and I grabbed the bottle out of his hands**

**"What are you doing?" He asked me and I felt myself get mad by every pulse going through my body, and I raise my arm and I threw the bottle at the wall, and it shattered in a million pieces, and it all felt like slow motion "Mattera! What the hell?!" He exclaimed getting really mad**

**"I told you! I told you, to be a better dad! And you're not doing shit, but drinking!" I yell and he looked taken aback**

**"Why do you give a shit you're never here!" He yelled and I glare at him with a look of hate**

**"Because, I'm trying to save my friends!" I yell back**

**"With that boy, Stiles? He's nothing but a hyperactive little bastard!" He yelled at me and I was shocked and surprised, you know what I'm done, with his bullshit**

**"You're a coward!" I yell and he looked up at me shocked**

**"What did you say to me?" He asked darkly**

**"You heard me you're a coward! You're a coward for leaving! You're a coward for not helping mom when she needed it! You're a coward for not telling me you're a werewolf!" I yell at him and he was shocked, Now, he knows I knew he was a werewolf**

**"How did you know that?" He asked me "Cause, I knew you weren't scared of mom. And mom told me, about you. But, I didn’t want to say anything cause it was none of my business! But the most important part of you being a coward, is that you made mom lie to me!" I yell**

**"I made Alexis lie, because I wanted to protect you!" He yelled**

**"Bullshit!" I fire, I was furious! I told him to be a better dad, and he's not doing shit**

**"Mattera-" He started but I didn't let him talk**

**"No! Don't talk to me, I hate you! I fucking hate you! You ruined my life! You ruined my life when you came back to Beacon Hills! Maybe if you didn’t come back, mom would still be alive!" I yell, Okay maybe I took it too far, but I didn't care, Stiles always told me I was scary when I was mad, hell I'm scared of myself. I look at my dad and he didn't have anything to say, so I roll my eyes and walk out, to go to see Stiles and Lydia.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in Stiles' bedroom and I was basically fuming, but not with anger, with guilt "Whoa, Mattera, are you okay?" Stiles asked and I nod**

**"I had a lovely talk with my dad, and oh by the way he's a werewolf." I say and Stiles looked shocked and I nod, "I think I drove my dad over the edge." I say but the word came to my mind, Werewolf? Werewolf! "Lydia, Banshees predict death. Right? So what if the third key is someone who isn't dead..." I say**

**"But will be." Lydia said and I nod and she put the name 'Derek' in and I saw the list of names, and we started reading and I saw something unexpected 'Eric Delavinchie' My dad!**

**"Call Jace. We need to call Jace." I say and Stiles and Lydia looked at me but I didn't really care I get my phone out to call my brother**

**'Hello?' Jace asked**

**"I need to talk to dad." I say**

**'You can't talk to dad.' He told me with a shaky voice**

**"What are you talking about?" I ask**

**'Mattera, dad's gone. We found him an hour ago in his room. He hung himself. I'm sorry.' He told me while crying, and I hung up and I turn around to face Stiles, but I think he already knew, cause he pulled me into a hug, and he held onto me gently. I can't believe my dad is dead. I drove him over the edge. It's my fault. It's my fault! That's when I started crying, and I felt someone put their hand on mine, and I knew it was Lydia. My dad is dead because of me!**


	7. 7: Weaponized

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**It was the day of the PSAT's and I was nervous like super nervous "Where's Lydia?" Kira asked**

**"She's took it her freshman year." I say**

**"Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?" Malia asked**

**"Malia, you studied harder for this than any of us." I say to her**

**"Doesn't mean I'm gonna do good." She said**

**"Well..." Jace said and she looked over at him**

**"Well, what?" She asked**

**"It's do well, not good." Jace said**

**"Oh, God! Okay, okay." She exclaimed**

**"You're doing this, because while we're trying not to die, we still need to live. If I survive high school, I'd like to go to college. A good college." Scott said**

**"It's only three hours. We can survive three hours." Kira said and we look over at her**

**We do that little thumbprint thing and give our phones to Natalie, and we sit in our seats and I look over at Stiles and he tried to open the textbook "Please do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so. This test is two hours and 10 minutes. There will be two 25-minute critical reading sections, two 25-minute math sections and an essay writing portion that will last 30 minutes. There are supposed to be two teachers monitoring this exam." Simon the chemist said**

**"I know. It's Coach. He's not exactly punctual. Um, let me just try him again." Natalie told him and walked out but then a few minutes later she came back in**

**"I can't find him, but Mr. Yukimura is upstairs grading papers. Do you want me to try him?" She asked**

**"We have to start. We can ask for his assistance during the first break. You may now open your test booklets and begin." Simon said and we started working, and holy shit this is so difficult, I look over at Stiles and he had three pencils, two in both of his hands and one in his mouth, but then he the one fell out of his mouth, and he put both of the pencils down, and I smile, he's so cute. As I finally got the hang of it, and breezing through the test, I heard a thud and we look over to see Sydney on the floor 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"Sydney! Are you all right?" Natalie asked**

**"I'm okay. I just got kind of dizzy." Sydney said and I saw something on her wrist**

**"Sydney, how long have you had that?" I asked**

**"I don't know." She told me**

**"Ms. Martin, do I need to stop the test?" Simon said but Natalie said no and she walked out of the class, and we all got up and walked out**

**"Back to your seats. Now." Natalie said and we walked back in the class, but not for long until I saw people in yellow suits walk in, and Stiles grabbed my arm 'What the fuck?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Bet they're thinking smallpox." Stiles say as we were in the classroom**

**"Not likely. Smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979. We've only managed to completely eradicate two viruses in history. The other was rinderpest. It killed cows." Simon said and we look over at him, what a creep**

**"So we should be comforted by that, right?" I ask**

**"Unless it's something worse." Simon said**

**"Whatever it is, they're taking it pretty seriously. They're a lot of cars and trucks out there.” Jace says and he looks over at Stiles “Your dad's with them." Jace said to Stiles**

**"Hey, I should probably call him." Stiles said going over to the envelopes going to pull out his phone**

**"Don't bother. They would have shut off any access to all outside communication by now. No cell service, no WiFi. No one starting a panic. Looks like we're all just going to have to wait here and see what happens." Simon said I'm gonna go insane, just being in here, I have no one to call, I'm alone. I have no family, besides Jace.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get to the boys locker room, and I see Scott has sweat pouring down his face with his eyes glowing back and forth, and I see Jace and Malia have their claws out "It's still happening." Mr. Yukimura said and Jace and Malia held up their hands**

**"We can't make them go back." Malia said**

**"The virus is affecting the three of you in a way it won't hit any human being." Mr. Yukimura told them**

**"You guys have to stay out of sight. We have to quarantine you from the quarantine." I say**

**"Yeah, but where? I mean, what if they get violent? Like on a full moon." Kira asked**

**"We shouldn't stay in here. Not in the locker room." Scott said**

**"Classroom won't hold us." Jace said**

**"What about basement?" Kira asked**

**"Too many ways out. We need something secure. Somewhere nobody can find us." Scott said**

**"The vault. The Hale vault." Stiles said**

**"The Hales always have an escape route. Like their house. There has to be another way in." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"This is where the school sign is, so the vault's got to be right about here." I said pointing at a map**

**"I suppose if there's a second entrance, it would probably be accessible from the basement." Mr. Yukimura said**

**"It's probably somewhere in this hallway. Or this corridor." Stiles said and he almost fell, and so did I**

**"Fuck." I mutter, I held Stiles up while Jace held me up, and Jace lifts up my sleeve to my jacket and I see the infection on my wrist, and I see Stiles has it too**

**"It's happening to you two. You're getting sick. You all are." Mr. Yukimura told us and I rolled my jacket sleeve down**

**"I don't feel sick." Kira said**

**"I think it's affecting you differently, neurologically. I found your test answers here in a pile with the others." Mr. Yukimura said and I saw her answers and she just answered outside of the bubbles. I then started to feel something run down my face and I put my finger to my nose, and I pull back and I see blood**

**“Whoa, Mattera.” Jace says and I wipe the blood away from my nose, with my sleeve**

**“I’m fine.” I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, guys... Over here. Look at the cracks in the wall. It's like the entrance outside, it only opens with claws. Anyone's claws, right?" Stiles asked as we were in the place for the vault**

**"Um... Malia, can you try?" Scott asked**

**"Why me?" She asked**

**"I don't have control." Scott said as he couldn't get his claws out**

**"Okay. I'll do it. But first tell me what you've been hiding from me." Malia said Oh god uh shit "I know you think you're trying to protect me, but I can handle it. I know I'm on the list." She said Really? I thought she was talking about Peter being her father**

**"Yes..." Stiles said**

**"So how much?" She asked**

**"How much what?" I ask**

**"How much am I worth?" She asked me**

**"Four million." Scott said and she looked at the ground**

**"Are you okay?" Jace asked**

**"Yeah. Scott's worth 25, Kira, six. They'll take you guys out way before me." Malia said and I glare at her**

**"That's progress. That's progress." Jace said and I turn to him**

**"If you keep saying that's progress, I'm gonna punch you in the mouth." I say, and I hear stone scraping and then we were in the vault.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was laying Stiles' lap, as he was stroking my hair "You know, this is where it all started. That's where the money was. 117 million in bearer bonds." Stiles said**

**"How do you even change bearer bonds into cash?" Jace asked**

**"Bank, I guess. They just let it sit here the whole time collecting dust. You know bearer bonds are basically extinct?" Stiles asked**

**"Why does it matter?" Kira asked**

**"You know how many problems that money could solve?" Stiles asked**

**"For you?" I ask and he looked down at me**

**"Me. My dad... The Eichen House and MRI bills are crushing him." Stiles said Well, he was kinda possessed, it's not his fault**

**"Mom does this thing, she writes down all the items in our budget, and how much they cost, then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until... We lose the house." Scott said and I sigh and Stiles pulls me closer to him, Okay how much closer can I get? Well, I've grew 1 inch, I'm still small.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, and Scott were by the wall so Scott could listen on what is going on "Anything?" Stiles asked**

**"They're looking for us. Someone's going to have to go out there. We need to tell her the truth about Peter. She's going to see the rest of the dead pool eventually." Scott said as he whispered the other part**

**"Try to remember that Peter is the one name missing on that list. Which either makes him incredibly lucky with a benefactor, she finds out about him she's going to go to him, you know she is. And then he's going to twist his way into her head like he does with everyone. Including us. We let him walk around like nothing ever happened, like he's one of the good guys... Scott, he's not one of the good guys. If she finds out about him, she's gone. That's probably what he's waiting for and if he wins, we lose." I whisper**

**"We're already losing." Scott said Huh good point**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh my god, it's getting worse, like really worse! I had to wipe blood off my nose like every 20 minutes, and my headaches are coming back. I walk over to Jace "Jace... Jace." I say shaking him a little and he opens his eyes "Me and Stiles gotta leave for a few, okay?" I say to him**

**"Where are you two going?" Jace asked**

**"Whatever's happening, it's worse for you guys. That means it's not just people getting sick, it's another assassin." Stiles said, and Jace started shivering and I took off my jacket and I put it on him, well so what It's not mine, it Jace's. I went to get up but he stopped me**

**"You're coming back, right?" He asked in a hopeful tone, and I crouch down in front of him**

**"Yeah. Yeah, I'd never leave you behind." I say Even though I kinda want to. Me and Stiles walk to the door and we walk out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the quarantine, Natalie saw us "Stiles, Mattera, you're not looking so good, maybe you ought to lie down." Natalie said, We looked terrible we had sweat going down our faces**

**"It's okay, have you seen Mr. Yukimura?" I ask her**

**"Yeah, he's fine, he's helping the other students." She said**

**"Okay. Is Coach the only adult who got sick today?" Stiles asked**

**"As far as I know." She said**

**"Why is he..." I say**

**"Stiles? Mattera? I think you should lie down." Natalie said**

**"Yeah, no, it's okay. We'll be back, We'll be right back." Stiles said and pulled my arm and we ran out.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were going through the stuff in coaches office, finding a reason we got sick, and we couldn't find anything, so Stiles sat in the office chair looking at permission slips that were approved, and I look at the mug and I picked it up, and I see black marks, the same black marks we used for the thumbprints "Oh my god." I mutter**

**"I was wondering how that idiot got sick. I'm also wondering where your friends are. Since in order to get paid by the benefactor, I need to have proof they're dead." Simon said which scared me so I threw the mug and I heard it shatter**

**"Visual confirmation." Stiles said**

**"Exactly." Simon said as he pointed the gun at us 'Well, this is not the first time, I've been in any danger.' I thought remembering all the dangerous things I was in, this just makes the list**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Simon pushed us in the locker room with the gun still pointed at us "Still a bit feverish, Mr. Stilinski and Miss Delavinchie. But you should know something, the virus doesn't kill humans, you'll get better. So don't you think you should tell me where they are? Shouldn't one of you get to live?" Simon asked**

**"I think I saw them in the library. Or it might've been the cafeteria. It was definitely one of those two." Stiles said sarcastically**

**"I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to kill you and your girlfriend." Simon said and we turn around**

**"Think you could scare us?" I ask**

**"No, I think I can kill you two. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting. So..." Simon said putting the gun to Stiles' head and he let out a shaky breath "One..." Simon started counting, I felt tears run down my face, this is real! "Two..." He counted and I grab Stiles' hand I look at him and he looked like he was about to cry, and I hear a gunshot, and I feel blood splatter on my face, and I close my eyes, but then I open them as I feel Stiles' hand still holding mine, and I look over at Stiles and he has blood on his face as well and I look over again to see Agent McCall**

**"Where the hell did you come from?" Stiles asked**

**"Stiles, Mattera, listen. I got a call from Melissa. I don't know what it means. She said there's an antidote. It's in a vault, reishi mushrooms." McCall said Vault? Hale Vault!**

**"Wait, what in a vault?" Stiles asked**

**"It's in a jar on one of the shelves. She said to tell Scott and Jace, it's in the vault." He told us and I pulled his arm and we started running back to the Hale Vault**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get back to the vault, but the door was closed "Hey, Scott? Scotty? In the vault, in there with you. It's called reishi mushrooms. Scott? Scott, open the door! It's in there with you. It's in a jar, it's on one of the shelves. Scott! Scott, can you hear me?" Stiles yelled as he banged on the vault door**

**"Jace! Can you hear me?! I'm here Jace!" I yell as I hit the door as well, and I slid down the door wall with Stiles, and I started to let out a few sobs, and Stiles puts his arms around me. I felt the door moving and we back up, and I see Jace and Scott by the entry "Jace." I say and I crawled to him, and I put my hands on his cheeks "Are you okay?" I ask and he nods, and I sigh in relief, and I pull him in a hug, this feels weird, cause I never hug Jace, I'm supposed to hate his guts. We pull away and Jace looks at Malia and he walks over to her, and she is just wearing my jacket I gave to Jace,**

**"Hey, Malia?" Jace asked putting his hand on her shoulder, but she grabs it, and takes it off her shoulder and she got up and walked off, and I grabbed the paper, and I saw the name 'Malia Hale' and I widen my eyes 'Crap.' I say and I crumble up the paper and I throw it somewhere.**

 


	8. 8: Time Of Death

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I was in Stiles' bathroom, cause I'm kinda still living here, I could stay in my house, but Jace could have it for all I care. There’s too many memories in that house, that will make me go insane! I was looking in the mirror just putting my hair into a ponytail, and I looked at the deadpool that I had to get from Stiles, and I started reading the names, and I saw something that I didn't want to see, 'Mattera Delavinchie 7' How am I on here? Why am I on here? I hear ringing in my ears, and it sounds like yelling, and I put my hands over my ears to block it out, and I look at myself and I see blood run down my nose, and I heard the yelling getting closer, and I walk out the door to see Jace and Malia arguing, wait this is Jace's room. How am I home? "Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled and I was just standing in the back**

**"I'm sorry I just couldn't!" He yelled back**

**"Oh, but did Mattera know?" She asked**

**"Yeah, she's my sister I tell her everything." He told her**

**"I can't believe you didn't tell me that Peter is my father!" She yelled, and I just look down at my hands and I see blood on them, and I started to back away and I just pass out, from the dizziness.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I open my eyes, and I see Stiles standing there looking at me with a really weird look "Mattera, you okay? You're bleeding from your nose." He told me and I widen my eyes and I ran back into the bathroom and I see I'm bleeding, and I grab a tissue and I wipe it off, and I start to breath heavily**

**"I'm on the list." I say and Stiles was confused**

**"What?" He asked**

**"I'm on the deadpool." I whisper and he grabbed my arms and made me look at him**

**"You can't be on the list, you're human." He told me and I sigh "I guess I'm not." I say “I mean, with the headaches, the nosebleeds, the dizziness, showing up to stuff I wasn’t at, it probably has to do with something.” I continue and I close my eyes and I open them again, and Stiles looked at me, with a confused look on his face "What?" I ask**

**"Look in the mirror." He told me and I look over at the mirror and I see Jace and Malia fighting in my eyes**

**"What the hell?" I ask and I close my eyes and I see my normal blueish- grey eyes "What was that?" I ask**

**"I don't know, but we need to see Deaton." He told me and I nod and we walked out of his house to see Deaton.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So what is the problem?" Deaton asked and I sigh and I close my eyes and I open them again, and Deaton looks like he knows something**

**"What am I?" I ask**

**"You're a seer." He told me and I furrow my eyebrows**

**"A what?" I ask him wondering what the hell that is.**

**"A seer, sees bad things to their emotional connections, or friends." Deaton said**

**"Why do I become apart of these bad things?" I ask, and Deaton looks at me, and sighs**

**"It's because, the connection is so strong, they can actually see you." He told me**

**"That's why you saw me at Eichen and not in the MRI testing." I say to Stiles and he nods totally confused "Wait, how did this happen?" I ask**

**"I guess, when you guys sacrificed yourselves, it brought out your power." Deaton told me**

**“What?” I ask him**

**“You were obviously born with this power, your mom or father could’ve been what you are.” He told me and I nodded and I sigh, Well I guess I'm supernatural.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You're supernatural?" Scott asked me and I nodded as we wait for Stiles to get three computers for cameras**

**"I thought you were human." Liam told me and I nod**

**"Me too until last night." I say, and I see Stiles bring the computers**

**"Is three enough?" Kira asked**

**"Depends on how many cameras they have. But I think so." Stiles said**

**"Are we really doing this?" Jace asked**

**"We're doing it. Tonight." Scott said Tonight it is**

**"But isn't it kind of dangerous?" Liam asked**

**"It's incredibly dangerous. And borderline idiotic." I said**

**"Have you guys done something like this before?" Liam asked**

**"Something dangerous? Or something borderline idiotic?" I ask**

**"I think it's a yes to both." Kira said**

**"You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to." Scott said to Liam**

**"I'm not scared." Liam told him and I look at him**

**"Then you're borderline idiotic." I say to him**

**"If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that, right?" Stiles asked**

**"How do we even know something's definitely coming?" Jace asked**

**"Because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required." Scott said**

**"Simon said the same thing. He couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead." I say**

**"So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send the proof?" Scott asked**

**"You don't get paid." Jace answered**

**"But how does that get us any closer to The Benefactor?" Liam asked**

**"He still needs to know if the target is really dead." Scott said**

**"Especially if it's someone high on the list." Stiles said**

**"So, if he wants visual confirmation..." Liam said**

**"He's going to have to come get it himself." Scott said finishing Liam's sentence**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Melissa walk in and she looks at Scott, and he looks pasty, huh I guess I'm not the pale one anymore "I still hate this plan. I mean this is pretty significantly terrifyingly. He looks dead." Melissa said**

**"Give me your hand." Mrs. Yukimura said and Melissa looked hesitant**

**"It's okay." Stiles muttered to her and Melissa gave Noshiko her hand and she sighed in relief as she heard and felt Scott's heartbeat**

**"Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?" Melissa asked**

**"Enough for an Alpha." Noshiko told her**

**"How much time do we have?" Melissa asked**

**"Forty-Five minutes." I say**

**"What happens after that?" Melissa asked**

**"I bring him back the same way." Kira said**

**"No, I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than forty-five minutes?" Melissa asked**

**"No one's told her?" Noshiko asked and I look at Stiles and he looks at me and we look back at Noshiko**

**"What? What happens after forty-five minutes?" Melissa asked**

**"He dies." Jace said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Argent type 'Scott McCall dead. Payment requested' "That's your assassin speak?" Stiles asked**

**"I said he's dead. What more do you want?" Argent asked**

**"It was a little dry. You could've said something like, "Target has been neutralized. The crow flies at midnight." That's always cool." Stiles said**

**"How about I type something?" I suggest and Stiles looked unsure**

**"Uh I don't think so." He told me and I widen my eyes**

**"You think I'm gonna type something derogatory?" I ask**

**"Knowing you, yeah." He told me**

**"How about I show you something I will do." I say and I close my eyes and I open them, Stiles looked taken aback**

**"She hit you hard." Argent said,**

**"That didn't happen." Stiles told me and I smile**

**"It will." I say and he moved the computer to me and I close my eyes and reopen them**

**"Type this, "Visual confirmation isn't possible." "Police coming to claim body in forty minutes." Tell him number one on the list is dead. I killed him. And if the wire transfer isn't completed in forty minutes..." Argent told me and I typed what he told me to type and Argent pulled me back and he typed 'I'm coming after you' Way to be subtle, Argent.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles were in a hospital room and I hear Argent's voice "I'm here. You ready? Try it now." Argent said and we got the computers on and we see what the cameras see, but then I see camera static**

**"Is that supposed to look like that?" Liam asked and I shook my head**

**"No. No, it's not." Stiles said**

**"Where is that?" Jace asked**

**"The roof. Someone's gonna have to check it out." I say**

**"I'll go." Kira said**

**"Whoa, whoa. This might not just be a malfunction." Stiles said**

**"That's why I'm bringing this." She said holding up her sword "I'm coming with you." Liam said**

**"Okay. And you're both coming right back. Immediately. Ugh, Kids." Stiles said and I laugh as they ran out, but then I saw all the cameras go out,**

**"Come on." I say and we ran to the morgue and I take out my phone to call Argent but he didn't pick up "Come on, come on. Answer the phone. Answer the phone, Argent. Come on, Argent, answer the phone. Why are you not answering the phone?" I say and I see Argent come through the morgue doors, and he is on the ground**

**"I was right. Stiles, Mattera get out of here." Argent said and I saw Kate and I walk in front of her**

**"Get out of the way, Mattera. I'm taking the body." She told me and I gasp**

**"Why? Visual confirmation?" I ask her**

**"Don't worry, blue eyes. I'm not The Benefactor." She told me and Argent got up**

**"Then what do you want with the body?" Argent asked**

**"I wish I could tell you." Kate said and Argent pulled a gun on her**

**"I always forget you carry two." She said**

**"Back off!" Argent told her**

**"You sure you can pull the trigger fast enough?" Kate taunted**

**"I don't want to." Argent told her**

**"You're not going to kill me." She told him**

**"I'm not going to let you take his body." Argent told her and this was super awkward**

**"Okay, well, obviously, you guys have a lot to talk about, so, maybe I saw some coffee, a vending machine outside." Stiles said and I grabbed his arm, to make him stay here with me**

**"Listen to me, Kate. We have a plan." Argent said "If killing Scott was part of it, you're worse than me." Kate said to us**

**"He's telling the truth. We're trying to get to The Benefactor." I say**

**"If you didn't notice, you're on that list too. And you're worth more than most." Argent told her**

**"That's why I'm here." She said to him**

**"Then back off and let us do what we planned. Take the Berserkers, and go. Kate, please. We have a plan." Argent told her and she left**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I had to get out of there, I just had to. I hear footsteps and I look over to see Stiles "Hey. Where have you been?" He asked me**

**"Here." I say and I just kept thinking about something that nobody wants to think about**

**"What's wrong?" He asked me and I sigh and I went over to the board**

**"Remember the night, I came over here?" I ask**

**"You mean the night your dad walked out?" He asked and I nod**

**"There's a part I didn't tell you about." I tell him turning back to him, trying to remember what happened 3 years ago "Before, my dad walked out, we got into a fight, don't remember what it was about, but I remember what I said." I say feeling tears well up in my eyes**

**"Mattera." Stiles told me but I didn't stop talking**

**"I said, "I wish the both of you were dead."" I cry, and I felt tears run down my pale white cheeks**

**"Dying doesn't run in a family." He told me**

**"Maybe it does in mine. My mom dies, my dad dies a few months after. I hope to god, Jace doesn't die. He's the only family I got right now." I say and I taped the dead pool on the board and walked out, of his room.**


	9. 9: Perishable

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I was in my mother's room, looking through stuff, cause I was being nosy, as usual. I saw a piece of paper in her drawer, and I pick it up and it was a bunch of codes, and I knew it was from my grandmother, either my grandmother is a Banshee, human, or a seer. She died, when I was like 11, but I think she faked her own death. Because her cause of death doesn’t add up. Why would my mom, hide this though? Did she want me to find this?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It's not just that she could still be alive." Stiles said**

**"It's that she would've had to fake her death." I told Sheriff**

**"Your grandmother, Danielle Delavinchie, faked her death?" Stilinski asked**

**"Definitely." Stiles and I say unison**

**"Maybe." Lydia said**

**"More than likely, yes." I say**

**"Oh, I'm guessing you got a story to back this up?" Stilinski asked**

**"She might be helping The Benefactor." Lydia said**

**"Or is The Benefactor." Stiles said**

**"That sounds like a story worth hearing." Stilinski told us and we walk into his office, but then I see burning on my skin 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"Whoa, what the hell?" Stiles asked**

**"Parrish." I say**

**"Seer thing?" Stilinski asked and I nodded and he opened the door "Anybody seen Parrish?" He asked and looked at Haigh "Haigh?" Stilinski asked**

**"Haven't seen him." Haigh said and I see Parrish walk in all burnt to a crisp, but alive! He started punching Haigh, and Stilinski held up his gun**

**"Hey. Hey!" He yelled, but then he got shot, and I scream**

**"Oh my god!" I yell**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"All right, Mr. Stilinski..." Doctor said**

**"Sheriff." Stiles said**

**"Sheriff Stilinski. I've got you scheduled for surgery first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, it's going to take a little digging to get that slug out of your shoulder." Doctor told Stilinski as he was signing papers**

**"Yeah, it's fine. One more. What's this part here? This line?" Stilinski asked pointing at a part of the paper**

**"Patient Responsibility. Parts of the procedure and hospital stay not covered by insurance." The doctor told him**

**"Are those big parts? Expensive parts?" Stilinski asked**

**"That's between you and your insurance unfortunately. You should start feeling the morphine in a minute. Try to get some rest, Mr... Sheriff." Doctor said and walked out, and I see Stiles biting his nail nervously**

**"Hey, stop that. I was just curious about the terminology. We're not in any kind of dire straits." Stilinski said**

**"I know about the bills, Dad. I know about the collectors calling about Eichen House. I know about the advance from the department, about the credit cards." Stiles told him**

**"Stiles, are you going through my stuff?" He asked**

**"Yeah, I go through all of your stuff. Especially when you keep things from me." Stiles told him**

**"I keep things from you because you don't need to know everything." Stilinski told him**

**"Yes, I do. I have to know everything. How the hell else am I supposed to take care of you?" Stiles asked**

**"You're not supposed to take care of me! I'm the dad. You're the son. You get it? Dad. Son. I take care of you." Stilinski snapped and Stiles walked over to the chair, that I was by and sat in it**

**"We're supposed to take care of each other." Stiles told him, He's breaking, I can feel it.**

**"Hey, we're going to be alright." Stilinski said**

**"How do you know, Dad?" Stiles asked him**

**"I don't. But the morphine's kicking in. I'm not all that worried about anything right now." Stilinski said and fell asleep because of the morphine,**

**"But I am." Stiles said softly, and it was like feeling my heart break into pieces**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Try Jenny. It's got to be Jenny." Stiles told me thinking my grandmother's friend Jenny is the cipher key**

**"Doesn't Jenny feel a little obvious as a cipher key?" I ask him**

**"I guarantee it's Jenny." He told me and I roll my eyes, and I type in her name, and it beeped saying Error "Okay, your name. She left the code for you, right? So it's got to be your name." Stiles told me and I typed 'Mattera' but nothing but Error "Your mom's name?" He asked and I sigh and I typed 'Alexis' and it was another Error "Do you have any beloved family pets?" He asked me and I slammed my head on the table**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I look over to Stiles, with his head on my desk, and tapping his fingers "The ashes were left for you. The code was left for you. You're supposed to be able to figure this out." He told me**

**"But no one else is. Which is why she made it hard." I say and I look over to see printer is out of paper "Printer's out of paper." I say and Stiles went over to the printer and put some paper in it**

**"You... "No one else." No one else but you." He told me and I look over at him**

**"What?" I ask**

**"Our guesses. They're all about Danielle. Right? We keep trying to guess a word that has something to do with her. So, maybe we should be trying to guess one that's about you." He told me He had a point**

**"Me? What about me?" I ask**

**"What do you remember doing with your grandmother? You know, what was you guys', like, special thing? Did you guys go to the beach? You know, did you like ice cream or..." He told me, We did read**

**"We read." I say**

**"Okay. What did you read?" He asked me**

**"The Little Mermaid." I say**

**"You read that movie?" He asked me and I roll my eyes**

**"It was a book first. Hans Christian Andersen." I say**

**"Type it in. "Little Mermaid."" He told me Okay I'm gonna feel like an idiot and I typed it in, but Error, I typed Mermaid, and it was just Error**

**"We read it every night. I got so obsessed with it, for three months I wouldn't respond to anything but Ariel. It drove my parents crazy, but... Grandma thought it was adorable." I say with bitterness in my voice when I talked about my grandma, and I typed in Ariel and it showed me another part of the list, and I saw the printer printing the paper and Stiles brought it over to me**

**"You recognize any of these?" He asked me, and I knew none of them but 'Danielle Delavinchie'**

**"Just my grandmother." I say and I saw the printer print more paper**

**"Mattera... We need to call Scott." He told me and I saw the paper, and I went up to 17, Oh my god**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Well, it's not another dead pool. More like an already dead pool." Parrish said as he showed us something**

**"All of them? All dead?" I ask**

**"Within the last 10 years. All suicides. And all at the same place." Parrish said and I saw the place Eichen House**

**"Eichen House." Stiles said Oh great!**

**"Mattera, Eichen House isn't a library. You need a warrant to get files from there." Stiles told me, Oh and when I thought it couldn't get better**

**"My grandmother left me a list of 10 suicides, including her own. There's got to be a reason why. Is there anyone there who's willing to help us?" I ask**

**"No. But there might be someone willing to take a bribe." Stiles told me Oh boy, he told me about Brunski**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"A thousand." Brunski said**

**"A thousand dollars? To use one little key to open up one little file room? Are you out of your mind?" Stiles asked him**

**"When you get the keys, you make the price." Brunski told him**

**"Right. You actually think we have that kind of money?" Stiles asked**

**"I know you don't. If you did, Daddy Sheriff would've paid the bill by now. That's why I'm talking to her." Brunski said looking at me and I sigh, and I pull out my wallet from my pocket, and I pull out $500**

**"I have $500 take it you fuckhead." I say as I throw my money on the table, and he was satisfied, and he pulled out some keys**

**"Follow me." He told us and we followed him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the records room "Good?" Brunski asked**

**"Yeah. We can help ourselves.” Stiles told Brunski “Uh, Mattera, you got the list?" Stiles asked me and I gave him the list "Mattera, why did you write another name on here?" He asked me and I look at him**

**"I didn't write anything." I say to him, that makes no sense, why would I write another name?**

**"This is your handwriting." He told me**

**"Why would I write another name?" I ask him**

**"Why would you write mine?" He asked me and showed me the paper, and I saw 'Stiles' written on the paper**

**"It was the tapes, wasn't it?" Brunski asked and he had a taser, and he tased Stiles, and I scream, and Stiles fell to the ground, and Brunski laughs and he cracks his neck, and looks at me "Your turn, sweetheart." He told me and I gasp**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Help us! Help us! Someone, help!" I scream, as I was tied to this pole behind Stiles, and he was in front of me tied as well**

**"Mattera, there's a lot of people screaming for help in a place like this. I don't think anyone's listening." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Well, I'm open to better ideas. Because if you didn't notice, all of those suicides were murders." I say to him**

**"That's why she left you the message." He told me and I nod**

**"She predicted her own death. She knew I'd figure it out." i say and I hear the door open and I see Brunski**

**"But they weren't murders. I'm not some serial killer like Ted Bundy going around cutting up college girls." Brunski told me**

**"No, you're just an Angel of Death." Stiles said sarcastically, and Brunski went over to Stiles**

**"I don't think you understand my level of commitment to my work here, Stiles. There are people here who don't simply need treatment. They need release. I helped them. I helped Danielle." He told Stiles, and I got watery eyes**

**"You killed her." I whisper**

**"I helped her. And now you can help me. Because there is something about it that's always bothered me." Brunski told me and I was confused, but he put a tape in the tape player and I heard my grandmother's voice**

**"What are you... Brunski, what are you doing?" She asked**

**"Don't worry, Danielle. It's going to be all right. You're just going to have a little trouble breathing." Brunski said on the tape, and I felt tears roll down my cheeks**

**"Mattera, look at me. Don't listen. Okay, don't listen to it." Stiles told me and I heard my grandmother breathe heavily "Just focus on my voice, Mattera. Don't listen to it, block it out. Okay?" Stiles told me but I didn't listen "Hey, turn it off!" Stiles yelled at Brunski and he raised his fist**

**"Stop!" I yell and he punched Stiles, and he grabbed my face, and I felt more tears run down**

**"Then listen... Just listen. I need your help with this, Mattera." He told me**

**"Please don't..." Grandma said**

**"Here it is. This is the part I never understood. Listen." He told me**

**"Please don't hurt her." Grandma begged**

**"Don't hurt who?" Brunski asked**

**"Ariel." She said and I widen my eyes, and I hear her gasp, and then her breathing stops, and I look over at Brunski, what a prick! I see Brunski walk over to the shelves**

**"We get a lot of teenagers trying to break into our drug cabinets. Most of the time they don't succeed. But you two look pretty clever to me." Brunski said as he pulled out a sedative and a needle, and I tried to break free, but all that came out of my mouth was grunt, and Stiles did the same thing**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'll admit, Stiles, I don't have any unusual talents like Mattera, but, somehow, I just knew we were gonna get a chance to do this again." Brunski said filling up the needle, and he walked over to me and held my face, and put the needle to my neck**

**"No. No. No." I whimper**

**"No!" Stiles yelled, and then I hear a voice**

**"Drop it. Take your thumb off that needle and slowly withdraw it from her neck." Parrish said**

**"Young Deputy. You're just a kid. I bet you've never even fired a..." Brunski said but he got cut off by Parrish shooting him, and Parrish untied us**

**"He... He killed my grandmother. He was controlling Meredith." I say and I crawled and I untied Stiles**

**"He used her to create the dead pool." Stiles told him**

**"And killed her when she tried to help us." I say and Brunski laughs**

**"You... You think it was me? That I was controlling her? Idiots... She was controlling me." Brunski said weakly and died, and then I finally got it**

**"Oh, God. It's not him. He's not The Benefactor." I say and I see Meredith, Wait what?!**

**"No. And... He wasn't on my list. But he was a bad person." She told me, She's supposed to be dead!**

 


	10. 10: Monstrous

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I was in my room, and I was working on something, but then I feel my ears ringing, and my head pounding, and I put my finger to my nose, and I see blood, and I sigh, and I close my eyes for one second and I open them, and I see I'm at the hospital, and I see Stiles, about to leave "I'm completely and totally fine." He told Melissa**

**"Uh-uh-uh. You completely and totally have a concussion, Stiles. Lie back down. The doctor said you're not leaving without a CT scan." She told him, and I was sitting on the hospital bed, huh I guess my connection is not strong enough for him to see me**

**"We still haven't paid for the last one." He told her, and I rolled my eyes**

**"Oh, no, no, no. Meredith is at the station. Your dad said it could take some time but he will get her to talk. Even if I let you go, what would you do?" Melissa asked and Stiles sighed and he sat back down**

**"Okay, fine. Can you do me one little favor?" He asked her,**

**"Anything." She told him**

**"Can you get me a tape player?" He asked her**

**"Like cassettes?" She asked**

**"Yes. Tapes." He told her and I smile and roll my eyes**

**"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." She said and walked to the door**

**"Okay, tapes, though, please." He told her**

**"Cassettes." She said and closed the door, and I laugh, but then I look at Stiles, and he looked like he was gonna cry, and he looked down, and I see a stray tear run down his face, I frown**

**"I'm sorry Stiles." I say and I close my eyes again and I open them and I was in my room again, He is broken, but I was still mad at him, okay if you don't know what I'm talking about, let's go back 4 hours ago.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{Flashback: 4 hours before}**

**I was mad, I don't know why I was mad, but I was mad. I see Stiles and he walked up to me and placed his hand on my arm "Hey." He told me and I just didn't feel anything but fury**

**"Don't touch me." I say darkly and he took his hand off my arm**

**"Are you okay?" He asked me, and I just lost it**

**"No, I'm not okay!" I yell and I look at him, and he backed up**

**"Okay, Mattera-" He started but I didn't want to**

**"Did you know I was on the list?!" I yell and he shook his head, but I knew he was lying I felt it**

**"You're lying, you knew." I say, bitterly**

**"Okay, I knew, but I didn't want to freak you out." He told me and I scoff**

**"You know what, I'm done." I say and I went to walk off but he grabbed my arm**

**"What the hell, do you mean you're done?" He asked**

**"I mean I'm done." I say and I pull my arm free from his grip**

**"Oh, by the way, don't call me, text me, or even talk to me- ever again." I say feeling angry tears run down my face and I walk off, I sound like a drama queen, but I’ve had a rough couple weeks**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{Flashback over}**

**I walk in the hospital, and I see Melissa "Hey, Melissa." I say**

**"Oh, hey, Mattera you here for Stiles?" She asked and I nod numbly "Still mad?" She asked me and I nod slightly**

**"Okay, you wanna talk to him do you?" She asked me and I nod**

**"I made a mistake, I saw how broken he is." I tell her**

**"Seer?" She asked and I laugh and nod**

**"Come on." She told me and I nod following her to the room Stiles is in**

**"You find a tape player?" Stiles asked**

**"No. But I found someone looking for you." Melissa said and I walked in and she closed the door behind me**

**"You okay?" I ask**

**"Brunski punched me in the face. I'm peachy." He said sarcastically**

**"Ha-ha, Malia, told me that, she, Scott, Jace, and Liam, almost got set on fire." I say**

**"Everyone okay?" He asked**

**"Yeah." I say to him, wow this is awkward, why is this awkward?**

**"You okay?" He asked me**

**"I'm fine. I'm gonna go." I say going over to the door**

**"You don't have to." He told me**

**"I should go." I say and he nods**

**"Okay." He said and I sigh sadly and I went to open the door, but it's locked**

**"It's locked." I say confused**

**"Why would she lock the door?" Stiles asked and went over to the door "Uh... Hey, Melissa?" Stiles called and we tried to open the door again**

**"Maybe, I could call Malia or Jace to break it." I suggest**

**"How about you not? I already owe this hospital enough money." He told me, and I nod**

**"Why would she lock the door?" I ask**

**"Maybe she didn't mean to." He said, That just sounded stupid, like really stupid**

**"You don't just accidentally lock a door." I snap**

**"Okay, well, maybe, she wasn't thinking, exactly. Or wasn't thinking it through. You know, people sometimes do things without thinking them through." He told me**

**"Then she's stupid." I say like what the hell, Stiles**

**"No, even smart people can do stupid things. You know, 'cause they think that it's the right thing. And I don't think we should hold it against her, you know, for the rest of her life! Especially because she's tried apologizing hundreds of times through texts and voicemails." He told me and I look at him, yeah he's been texting and calling me for 4 hours, and even though I told him not to**

**"Is she gonna keep begging?" I ask him**

**"She might." He told me, and I sigh**

**"Look, I'm not good with forgiveness, other things, I can pick up fast, because you taught me that, but other things are like..." I say but I couldn't think of anything**

**"Like Math?" He asked me**

**"I hate math." I tell him, I hated math since the 4th grade, surprised I'm not failing, but I shouldn’t be surprised also, because I always wanted to do well in school.**

**"Do you hate me?" He asked and then I felt it, pain, heartbreak, sadness, all coming from him and it was so sad**

**"I could never hate you. I love you, Stiles." I tell him, whoa- did I just say that?**

**"I could work with that." He told me and I smile and I kiss him,  but then I hear the door creak open, and we pull away and look at the door 'What the fuck?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Let's go, Danielle." Brunski said on the tape**

**"Listen to me. Please listen. There's something I have to do, something I have to stop." Grandma told him**

**"I have to take you back to Eichen, Danielle." He told her, and Stiles turned the volume up**

**"No. No. I don't think you're gonna be taking me anywhere. I can hear the recorder in your pocket. It's on now, isn't it? You're making a tape. Just like you taped the others." Grandma told him**

**"This didn't happen at Eichen House." Stiles said and I look at him**

**"But then where did she go?" I ask him**

**"That's what we need to find out." He told me and I nod and he rewinds the tape**

**"Get back to Eichen, Danielle." Brunski said**

**"No. No. I don't think you're gonna be taking me anywhere." She said and I heard something**

**"That's it. That's where it is. Play it again and turn it up." I tell Stiles and he rewinds the tape again, and turns the volume up, and I close my eyes and I open them again, and I see a record player in the reflection of my eyes**

**"No. No. I don't think you're gonna be taking me anywhere. I can hear the recorder in your pocket. It's on now, isn't it? You're making a tape. Just like you taped the others." Grandma said and I heard the needle scratching on the record player, and the tape stopped**

**"It's the record player." I say**

**"What record player?" Stiles asked me**

**"The one in the lake house, in the study." I say to him**

**"So she escaped from Eichen House to go back to listen to a record player?" He asked me**

**"Well, she was like me, right? She was a Seer?" I ask**

**"Yeah, but only once. She predicted Jenny's death and then just spent decades trying to predict something else." He told me**

**"Maybe she finally did. And what if this time, it wasn't just one death, it was a lot of deaths?" I ask and he looked like he finally got it**

**"Like the deadpool." He told me**

**"What if all those years ago, Danielle predicted it? And she knew there was something in the study that could stop it?" I ask and he stood up**

**"Then we're going to the lake house." He told me and we walk out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What are we doing? This room wasn't even made for us. No, we need someone like Lydia or Meredith, and we're just sitting here listening to a stupid record player play a record that doesn't play anything. Come on. There's plenty of other things we can be totally useless doing." He told me as we were in the soundproof study, listening to the record player, and he turned the record player off, but I could still hear it**

**"Stiles." I say and he looks at me**

**"Yes?" He asked**

**"I can still hear it." I say to him**

**"But it's not on." He told me and I stood up**

**"Then it's something else. Something spinning." I say and he started looking around, and he found something, and he pulled something and I saw it was the cord in the wall, and he broke the wall open, and we started pulling out the wood and the wallpaper, and I see 3 computers with spinning wheels "What is this?" I ask him**

**"A deadpool." He told me, and I raise my fist about to smash it, but Stiles grabbed my arm "You can't just smash it to pieces. Okay? If this thing's being used to disseminate the list, then it's probably gonna keep going until everyone's dead." He told me**

**"Then what do we do?" I ask**

**"It needs some kind of prompt or command or something, right? No, no, no." He said and I saw a place where there is key**

**"What about a key?" I suggest**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You see it? There's got to be a way to turn it off, right?" Stiles asked Lydia as he was facetiming her**

**"I don't know. I don't know anything about computers from the 1970s." Lydia said and I walk up to Stiles to look at her**

**"Neither do we." I say to her and I walk back to the computers**

**"Okay, where's the monitor?" She asked**

**"Lydia, there is no monitor. There are buttons, knobs, spindles, and no monitor." I say to her**

**"Wait, turn the phone back. Point it at the carpet." Lydia told Stiles**

**"The what?" Stiles asked her and I turn around**

**"The floor! Just show me the floor.” Lydia told him and he aimed the phone at the floor “Where's the stain? There should be red blotches, a wine stain." Lydia said to him**

**"There's nothing." I say**

**"That doesn't make sense. I gave Mattera the $500 she was supposed to use to hire cleaners and she gave it to Brunski." Lydia said Whoops**

**“Sorry about that.” I apologize, but then I thought about it "Lydia, what the hell does wine have to do with anything?" I ask**

**"Red wine doesn't just disappear. Unless it wasn't wine." She told me**

**"What? What do you mean?" Stiles asked**

**"The ashes weren't ashes. The study isn't a study. The record player isn't a record player. So... So maybe the wine wasn't wine. Stiles, Mattera, you guys have to find the wine. Find the bottle. There could be something about it." Lydia told us**

**"What kind? What's it called?" I ask**

**"It's a 1982 Cotes du Rhone." She said to me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Stiles come back with the bottle of the wine, and I heard rattling "I think there's something inside. Do you have, like, a wine opener or..." He said but I took the bottle out of his hands, and I smashed it on the floor, and he picked up a key, and he went over to the computers, and he put the key in the key hole, and he turned it and all the computers turned off. I sigh in relief**

**"Oh thank god." I say and Stiles put his arm around me, and pulled me close to him, and I felt safe again, like I always do. The Dead pool is finally over. But, I have a feeling it's not over yet.**

 


	11. 11: A Promise To The Dead

****

****

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I wake up, and I get dressed and I see Stiles still asleep "Stiles. Stiles. You've got an early morning practice for the big game tomorrow, remember?" I ask him**

**"Hi." He muttered**

**"If I'm going to watch that entire lacrosse game, you better not suck." I tell him, I always the games, so he better not suck**

**"Not gonna suck." He told me, but then I remember the english test- well so what I'm failing english, I’ve had a lot on my mind, and I need to pass the test, to know if I'm going to a be a senior next year**

**"Remember you were supposed to drive me to school early so I can get more studying in for the english test? The one that determines whether or not I'm gonna be a senior with you next year? Stiles!" I exclaim but he just rolled over to sleep more, and I groan and I look over at the pictures on the board, and I smirk, and I forcefully roll him over and I kiss him for about I don't really know, I hate counting it involves, Math, and he pulls away from me**

**"What are you doing? I haven't even brushed my teeth yet." He told me and I smile**

**"I don't care." I say I live with a boy, so I don't really care, and he smiled as well, He kissed me and he rolled me over, and we continued kissing, until a knock on the door, and that made us separate 'Crap!' I thought and I get off of Stiles' bed and I walk over to the door and I open it to see Jace "What?" I ask**

**"We need to get to school, haven't you been getting my texts?" He asked me and I sighed**

**“No, I had my phone off.” I say to him**

**“Just get to the school.” He says to me**

**"Fine." I say, and I made Stiles get up which was difficult, but hey what can you do?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was doing some homework and I see Stilinski walk in "Drop what you're doing. I'm taking you both out to dinner. Whatever you want." Stilinski said told us What?**

**"Dad, I don't think a man of your debts should be treating anyone to anything." Stiles told him**

**"Well, there's one debt we no longer have to worry about." Stilinski said and held up a letter**

**"What is that?" Me and Stiles ask**

**"A letter of apology from Eichen House. Apparently, they've decided to forgive our debt due to... Well, you and Mattera almost getting murdered." He told us**

**"They can do that?" I ask**

**"They can do it and they did it." He told me**

**"I have never been so happy to have almost been murdered." Stiles said and I laugh and I get out of my spot and I hug him**

**"Well, we're not out of it yet. But... We're going to be okay. And at least for the moment, I can afford to take my son and his girlfriend out to dinner. Mattera, what's your favorite food?" Stilinski asked me and I stood up**

**"Pizza. I like Pizza. It better be pizza." I say to him**

**"Pizza it is." Stilinski said and I smile**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Everything's fine. I got a text from him this morning and he said he might be a little late." Stiles said as me, him, and Liam walk in the locker room**

**"Well, how late is late? Is he always late? We're playing Devenford Prep again and this time it's an actual game. He shouldn't be late." Liam told us and Coach heard that and he turned around**

**"Who shouldn't be late?" He asked**

**"Scott and Kira." I say**

**"They might be slightly late." Stiles told him**

**"Slightly late is still late. What are they doing?" Coach asked and Me, Liam, and Stiles look at each other**

**"They're doing something that's going to make them slightly late." I tell him**

**"What could Scott and Kira be doing right now that's more important than playing in the first game?" He asked and we all look at him**

**"Oh, Coach." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We sit on the benches, and I turn around to see Stilinski, Jace, and Malia sit down on the bleachers "They're still not here." Liam said and I look over at him, and he looked nervous**

**"Okay, what's really going on? Are you nervous about the full moon? It's not for another 24 hours. Liam, you're gonna be fine. Okay? Just try not to rage out on anyone." I tell him**

**"You two are not worried?" Liam asked**

**"Okay, we're mildly concerned. Mildly." Stiles told him, and I see him text to Scott saying 'How late you gonna be? Very worried. Very.' Wow, that's very subtle**

**"We're gonna lose without him." Liam said**

**"No, we're not. We can be just as good without Scott. Okay? I've been practicing. Let me tell you something. I'm getting good. Really good." Stiles told him, Oh boy. I see them go on the field and I see Stiles, still doing really bad. How the hell is he even on the team? I see him get knocked down and I roll my eyes and I run on the field, to him, with Liam**

**"Really good, huh?" I ask him sarcastically**

**"Yeah. I'm gonna call Scott again." Stiles told us and I nod**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were losing and I tried to call them, but nothing was happening, I kept getting their voicemail "All right. Neither of them are answering. Me and Stiles gotta go see what's going on." I told Liam**

**"You're leaving? What are you going to tell Coach?" Liam asked Stiles and I look over to see Coach raging**

**"Uh, you don't tell him anything. Okay? Liam, you're gonna be okay. All right?" I say and we go to the bleachers to talk Jace and Malia**

**"Want us to stay here if he shows up?" Jace asked**

**"Yeah." I say and Me, Stiles, and Stilinski started to leave the school, and I think go to Derek's loft.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in to see lights hanging up and glass shattered "What the hell happened?" I ask**

**"It was supposed to be a date." Derek told me**

**"They were both here?" Stilinski asked**

**"And they're both gone." Braeden told us**

**"Mattera, why didn't your seer, abilities show you anything? Or give you a feeling?" Derek asked and I shrug**

**"I don't know, maybe the connection was not strong enough." I say, and I hear my phone ring and I put it on speaker "Hey." I say**

**"Scott's been taken." Lydia said**

**"Scott and Kira. We just don't know where." Stiles said**

**"Mexico. And if you want to save his life, that's where you're going too." Deaton said Oh no, we're going back to Mexico.... Yay!**


	12. 12: Smoke And Mirrors

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"You two are not going to Mexico." Stilinski told us and I sigh**

**"Dad, Scott and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico. Okay? I think that's a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico." Stiles told him and I nod**

**"Okay. Even if Deaton is right about this... Yeah. The best thing to do is to go through the proper channels." Stilinski said**

**"Dad." Stiles said**

**"That means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol, putting out an all-points." Stilinski told him**

**"Dad, I can't just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices. Okay? Someone needs to go down there right now, find them and rescue them. We're going." Stiles told him**

**"I can keep you two from going." Stilinski told him**

**"We'd find a way." I say**

**"I can throw you two in a cell." He told us and I chuckle**

**"We'd still find a way." I tell him and he sighs**

**"Stiles, Mattera, please. Just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye! Look, I will call every law enforcement agency all the way down to South America if I have to. If nothing turns up, then I'll book three flights to Mexico. All three of us will go. Okay?" Stilinski told us and I nod**

**"Okay, okay, great. Do I get a gun?" Stiles asked and I look at him**

**"No." Me and Stilinski say to him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Here, try that." Stiles told me giving me Scott's jacket and I sniff it, I know I'm not a werewolf, but getting a connection is so not working**

**"Fabric softener." I say and Stiles goes into Scott's bathroom, and I see him pull out underwear from the hamper, Okay I quit**

**"Remember, Scott's life is on the line." He told me and I shook my head, and I walk over to his pillow, and I sniff it, and I felt a connection run through my pulse,**

**"Stiles." I say and he looks over and I hold up the pillow**

**"Yeah. That, works too." Stiles told me**

**"Whoa, did she like get his scent?" Malia asked**

**"No, I got a connection, I felt it run through my pulse... and veins." I say and we walked downstairs, and I see Liam... NOPE!!**

**"Oh! Liam, go home. You're not coming with us." Stiles said**

**"Why not?" He asked**

**"Because it's a full moon. And I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out." I say**

**"You can lock me up, right? Chain me down to the back seat or something?" He asked us**

**"You tore through the last chains, remember?" Malia asked**

**"Yeah, we would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there." Stiles said Oh, Star Wars**

**"Okay, then where do we get carbonite?" Liam asked and I look over at Stiles**

**"Seriously, you haven't seen it either?" Stiles asked and we went to walk out but he stopped us**

**"Wait! What if we put me in the trunk?" Liam asked**

**"You'd get out of that, too. Liam, you've been a werewolf all of five minutes. You don't have to do this." I say to him and he sighs**

**"I know I don't, but I want to. There's gotta be bigger chains, a bigger trunk or something. There has to be." He said and I thought of something**

**"Maybe there is." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We drove into a garage and I see a prison transporter vehicle "How did you get a prison transport van?" Stiles asked Braeden**

**"I'm a U.S. Marshal." She told him**

**"Yeah, I just thought that was just a cover." I say, and I saw another car, and I see Peter and Derek get out**

**"Are we really bringing him?" Peter asked talking about Liam**

**"Are we really bringing him?" I ask talking about Peter**

**"We're bringing everyone that we can." Derek said**

**"And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going." Peter said**

**"What's that mean?" Stiles asked**

**"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?" Peter asked**

**"What, she wants to make him younger?" Liam asked How young can he get**

**"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf." Derek said**

**"A werewolf can't steal a true Alpha's power. But maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her... Maybe she can. So, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going." Peter said**

**"We can't. Not without Lydia." Stiles said**

**"Mattera." Derek told me and I sigh and nod and I breath in and close my eyes and I see her at the school, and I open my eyes**

**"She's at the school." I say**

**"What's she doing at the school?" Derek asked me**

**"We got Kira's sword, but we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker." Stiles said and he tried to call her, but he got nothing "Nothing." He said**

**"If she has a car, she can catch up to us." Peter said**

**"That's a good point. We'll call her from the road." Derek said**

**"No. What if something happened? What if she's in trouble?" Stiles asked**

**"I'll feel it." I say**

**"I could call Mason. He has a study group at school. Maybe he could look for her." Liam suggested and Stiles sighed**

**"Alright. Fine." He said**

**"Remember what we're dealing with. It's not just Kate, it's Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls. Do not assume that there's any humanity left." Peter said and he looked at Liam**

**"Oh. This little one is terrified of them, aren't you? Don't worry, my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive. A reminder to everyone. You do not fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill." Peter said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We handcuffed Liam, to the metal bars in the back of the prison transport van, as we are driving to Mexico. I see Derek pull out a talisman and it had a symbol that looked like the tattoo on his back "Okay. I brought something to help you. This has been with my family for centuries. It's a very powerful, supernatural talisman. We use it to teach Betas how to control themselves on a full moon." Derek said and he looked at me and Stiles**

**"Yes, it's very powerful." I say**

**"Very powerful." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see sweat pouring from Liam's face, Oh great "Whatever you were gonna teach me... I think you better start." He said and I saw his claws, fangs, and his glowing yellow eyes**

**"Liam, you with me? We have a mantra that we use. You repeat it, you focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the words until you feel control coming back to you." Derek told him**

**"Okay. Okay, okay! What are the words?" Liam asked him**

**"Okay, look at the triskelion. See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same thing. Each spiral means something. Alpha, Beta, Omega. It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another. Betas can become Alphas." Derek said**

**"Betas can become Alphas." Me and Stiles say**

**"Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asked and we nod**

**"All you have to do is say the three words. And with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control. Go ahead." Derek said and he gave Liam the talisman and he started saying**

**"Alpha... Beta... Omega..." He said slowly**

**"Say it again." Derek told him**

**"Remember, every time you say the words, you're getting calmer." I say, but he wasn't getting calmer, I could feel it**

**"Alpha, Beta... Omega." Liam said and he wasn't getting any calmer**

**"Derek, I don't think the powerful talisman of self-control is working." I told him**

**"Liam, say it again!" Derek yelled and Liam jolted forward, and I felt the van move, Oh my god**

**"Liam!" I shout**

**"Derek?" Braeden asked**

**"I think we're gonna need to go a little faster. Keep going!" Stiles exclaimed and Liam attacked Derek**

**"Derek, I don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him." I say**

**"You know any other mantras?" He asked me, Yeah, The Sun... The Moon... The Truth**

**"Yeah. I do.” I told Derek “Liam, Liam. What three things cannot long be hidden?” I ask but he didn’t look at me “Liam! Liam, look at me. What three things cannot long be hidden? What three things?" I ask**

**"Sun... The moon... The truth." He said**

**"That's it. Say it again." I demand**

**"Sun, the moon... The truth." Liam said and I felt his heartbeat going back to normal**

**"Derek?" Braeden asked**

**"We're okay." Derek told her**

**"Sun... Moon... And the truth." Liam said one final time, before sitting back in his seat**

**"I can't believe I did it. For a minute there, I thought I was gonna tear the three of you apart." Liam told us**

**"Yeah. That would've made for an awkward ride home. So, thanks." Stiles said and I laugh**

**"Think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?" Derek asked and Liam put down his hand and his claws came out, and I smirk "All right. We might actually be able to do this." Derek said as we were stopped, and I got up to open the door, and I see a Berserker**

**"Oh shit!" I yell, but he didn't go after me, he went after Derek, and he threw Derek at a rock and he stuck his nail and Derek 'Oh my god!' I thought, and I see Braeden pull out her shotgun and she started shooting until the Berserker was dead, and we ran over to Derek**

**"How bad is it?" Stiles asked**

**"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just get to Scott. Just find him. We'll be right behind you.” Derek told us weakly but we didn’t move “Go. Go!” He yelled and they started running but I heard Derek stop me “Hey, hey, save him." Derek said to me weakly and I ran into the church**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay, everyone stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. We gotta figure out where we are, then we gotta figure out how to find Scott and Kira." Peter said and I see Stiles' phone ringing 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"How do I even have service..." He muttered and he answered the phone "Hi, Dad. Okay, Dad, I know you're angry. Okay, well, when I get back, you can ground me. You want me to lie? She was at the school when we called Mason to look for her, but now we're not hearing back from either of them. I don't know, Dad, I don't know what I'm doin'. You know, I'm just... I'm trying to save my friends. Dad, if it's one of the Berserkers at the school, you're gonna need firepower. A lot." Stiles told his dad and I got a text from Jace saying 'I will kill you when you get back in Beacon Hills!' Oh boy**

**"What do we do now?" Liam asked**

**"Duck!" Malia said and we ducked and I saw a berserker**

**"Go back. Get back! Go! Go, go, go, go!" Peter yelled and we all ran "Go find Kira and Scott. Go!" Peter told me and Stiles and we nod, and I pull his arm and we ran to find Scott and Kira**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Scott? Kira?" Stiles called out and I turn the flashlight somewhere and I see Kira**

**"Oh my god." I say scared out of my mind**

**"Are you okay?" Stiles asked**

**"It's Scott. Stiles, Mattera, it's Scott." Kira asked What's Scott?**

**"What?" I ask**

**"The Berserker. It's him. Kate did it." Kira told us**

**"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked**

**"She made him into one of them. I don't know how, but it's him. If they don't know it, they could kill him." She told us**

**"That's why Lydia's not here. They won't know they're killing Scott." I said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Malia about to kill the berserker A.K.A Scott, Kira knocked the nail out of her hand with her sword "What the hell?" Malia asked**

**"It's Scott. It's Scott." I say, and Scott got up, and punched Malia in the jaw and she went flying "Scott, stop!" I exclaim and he looked at me and punched me in the face, and I fell on the ground, and Stiles joined me shortly after**

**"Are you okay?" He asked me and I scoff**

**"Peachy." I say sarcastically**

**"Scott, Scott, listen, listen, listen! You're not a monster! You're a werewolf! Like me." Liam told him and Scott dropped him and he took off the gear that was on him, and he broke open his mask, and he roared as he did it, which was like a ringing in my ears, but I didn't let it affect me. Scott looked at Peter, and he looked pissed**

**"You. The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers. About the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power." Scott said Wait what?**

**"For my family's power. To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible, he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve your power. Not power like this." Peter said and he transformed and roared at him, and Malia went to fight but Peter pushed her and she flew and hit her head on something "Oh, sorry, sweetheart, we'll talk about this later." Peter told her What an asshole "You were my Beta first, Scott. It was my bite that changed your life. And my bite that can end it." Peter told him**

**"Then, end it, Peter. Because you won't get another chance." Scott told him and they started fighting again 'Come on, Scott!' I thought, and Peter was kicking Scott's ass**

**"Come on Scott." I whisper, and then Scott started blocking all the punches Peter tried to take, and Scott punched him and he flew a little and fell into something**

**"You were never an Alpha, Peter. But you were always a monster." Scott told Peter and punched him in the face and I think that killed him, but Peter never stays dead**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"There's enough yellow wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back. But be careful." Argent said and I saw the sun was up, and we all looked gross and dirty**

**"You're really going with them?" Scott asked I can't believe he is going to the Calaveras**

**"I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago. They'll leave you alone. All of you. But only if I help them catch Kate." Argent told him**

**"What if you can't?" I ask, as I had my hands around Stiles for comfort,**

**"I'll find her. Someone has to." Argent told me and walked to get into the car, and I see Derek walk over to us, and I knew he was going with them too, and I feel slight tears run down my face 'I can't believe, I'm gonna say this but I'm gonna miss him!' I thought and Derek looks at me, and smiles softly and he looks at Scott and nods and he gets in the car as well, well I will never forget this.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in the station with Stiles, and Malia, and I see my brother and Stilinski, and I ran and hugged Jace, and Stiles hugged his father, while Malia was standing there awkwardly "Jace, you smell terrible." I say almost gagging**

**"Yup. You do too." He told me and I laugh and we all pull away, and we look at Malia**

**"Come here." Stilinski told Malia, and we all hugged each other, I may not have my real family, but Stiles and Stilinski have been there for me forever, so I considered them as family, and Malia and Jace, are my brother and sister.**

**"I'm just so glad you three are safe. Hey, what do you say we get outta here, get something to eat?" Stilinski said**

**"Great. I'm starving. Okay." Stiles said and we walk and I hear metal and I look behind me to see Stiles handcuffed to the desk, and I laugh**

**"Yo, Daddy?" Stiles called out to Stilinski**

**"What's your favorite food?" Stilinski asked Jace and Malia**

**"Uh, pizza." Jace and Malia answer**

**"Hey. Dad? Bring me back a slice?" Stiles called out and I put my thumb down saying 'No'**

**"Love you!" I yell back to Stiles**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Then Stiles and Mattera said that Scott and Kira were stuck in Mexico which was why they missed the game. Uh, so we went down to Mexico to drive them back from Mexico and that's why we all missed practice. 'Cause... We were all in Mexico." Liam said to Coach**

**"You took Kira on a date to Mexico?" Coach asked**

**"It was our first real date." Scott said**

**"In Mexico?" Coach asked him**

**"They wanted to do something special." Stiles said**

**"Okay. I believe you." Coach said**

**"Really?" I ask**

**"Absolutely not. But I've had experiences south of the border that would knock the genitals off you boys. Still, let me be clear to you three. This kid's the best talent I've seen in years. So he's your responsibility now. You boys and Mattera are gonna stick together. You're gonna look out for each other. And you're gonna have each other's backs. You got it?" Coach asked and I smile**

**"We got it." Scott said, Well this year of Junior year has been eventful!**

 

 


End file.
